Our Love Is Here To Stay
by Caseworker-14
Summary: Sequel to Eliza. It has been five years since Andrew's death. Will Monica ever see her best friend again? And if and when she does, how will she feel about it? A real shipper story! Complete! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love Is Here To Stay**

**Author: Alexandra Lucier**

**Disclaimer: The angels in this story belong to Martha Williamson**

Author's note: A major shipper story. If you're not a fan of shipper stories, I feel it is my obligation to warn you before you read away.

Chapter 1 

_"Yeah, that's good. See, you want to hold it like this, with your fingers over the laces." Andrew gently instructed his friend as he took her hand in his and guided it into the right position over the football she held in her free hand. She listened quietly to her friend as he taught her. It seemed the more she got to know Andrew, the more she liked him. He was sweet, kind and he was always there for her when she needed him. Of course, she had only met him a few days ago, but so far she was sure they would be the closest of friends. _

_"Good." Andrew continued as he released her hand and then raised his own arm in the air to demonstrate as if he was tossing an invisible football to someone down field, though they weren't in a field at all, but in an assignment's front yard. "Now, you're going to throw it okay? But you don't…uh…you don't push it really. You…you release it. Just, right where it arcs. Like this." He demonstrated as he reeled his arm forward in a gentle, steady motion, pretending to release a football as he did so. "Okay?" He glanced back down at his friend just to be sure she was following him and, to his relief, she nodded in understanding. "'Kay." She replied confidently as she held up the football in preparation for the toss. Andrew smiled at her determination and readied himself to run. _

_That was one of the many things he already loved about Monica. She always had an open mind to anything and was willing to try and learn as much as she could as fast as she could. She was only in her second year of casework, but in his opinion, she was going places already and he was willing to help her in any way he could as she worked her way up. He just knew they would be the best of friends if they weren't already. And he already knew they had many good times ahead together. _

_"Okay, now I'm going to go out for it and…" But Andrew never got a chance to finish his guidance, for Monica stopped him right there, as if confirming what exactly he meant by that. "Out for it?" She repeated in a bit of a perplexed manner but Andrew went on to explain so she was sure to understand what the football term meant. "Yeah, I'm going to go out for it, you get the ball to me and I'll just go for the goal." He explained quickly in a soft tone as he motioned with his hands as if to explain. Monica thought about this for a minute and, though she wasn't exactly sure what the point of football was, she trusted her new friend and decided to give it a shot anyway._

_"Okay." She replied trustingly as she raised her arm once more for the throw again. Andrew smiled and readied himself as well. "Okay." He copied before turning his eyes back to the space on the lawn ahead. "Ready? Go!"…_

…Monica stirred from her restless sleep as she slowly felt herself drifting away from that perfect little world in her dreams and awaking to the cruel truth of reality. For the dream she had been having was not even a dream at all, but a memory of a blissful time years ago that had long since expired. To her, the ever-returning recollections were nothing less than nightmares anymore, for she didn't know how much longer she could bear remembering them. So much had happened since those cheerful times. So much had changed. So many tears had been shed. But the tears as well, had long since run dry. Though it had been so long since Andrew's death, Monica's broken heart had never healed. It instead scarred over in a hardened, painful manner. But no matter how hard she tried, she could never make that scar go away. It was always there, covering the wound, just ready to tear open yet again and bleed out the memories and the tears. And Monica could never stop that from happening either. There was nothing she could do about it. All it took was a simple photo or recollection or song to bring back the memories.

On any other day but today perhaps, Monica would have been able to simply roll over and force herself to close her eyes and go back to sleep, for it was still early, the middle of the night in fact. But not today. Oh no. No matter how she tried, all Monica could think about was that five years ago today, Andrew had been there for her whenever she needed him. Five years ago today he had been there to whisper "I love you"s in her ear and hold her when she needed comforting. But not now. Now, and especially today, she was all too aware of the empty space around her. She was all too aware of her cheek gone unkissed for five years. She was all too aware of her hand gone uheld.

How she missed him. She just wished she could've seen him one last time before he died and had known he was going to die so she would've had a chance to tell him she loved him. Or tell him thank you…for everything. But it happened so suddenly. Everything changed in a matter of seconds, and, before you knew what was happening, there was just so much left unsaid and undone. Monica just wanted him back here by her side. She just wanted to hear his gentle voice one more time and feel his tender touch once more. He was her best friend. Before the shooting, she had never even considered how much she might miss him if he were gone. But now he was, and she still knew that she would give anything, even her very life, just to spend one more day at his side, holding his hand and speaking to him as if nothing had changed and they had never been apart. Just to see him smile at her one more time would be worth her existence.

But all this had already occurred to her years ago, and as she reviewed it for what must have been the billionth time in her head, she realized she would have to force it back into the depths of her soul where even she couldn't find it, or else she might break down into tears yet again as she had many times throughout the past five years. But the memories and emotion had dwindled away into almost nothing now, having it been so long and that scar inside her had hardened and tightened into something nearly unbreakable.

As this new concept gave her something of some, strange sort of peace, Monica forced herself into a sitting position as she raised one hand to rub the sleep from her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Reaching for her bathrobe on the closet doorknob, she pulled it on over her nightgown and made for her bedroom door as she flipped one of the many long tangles of her auburn hair over one shoulder in an attempt to get in out of her eyes as she made her way out into the hallway, and down the dark stairs into the kitchen. She just knew there was no way she was getting back to sleep tonight and so, she figured she may as well make herself some coffee. (Some things just don't change).

Flipping on the kitchen light, and allowing it to blind her for a short second, she then made her way over to the coffee machine and scooped in some coffee grinds out of the can sitting on the counter. But as she switched on the machine and realized there was nothing more for her to do but wait, she made the mistake of glancing out the kitchen window and up at the night sky. So dark and mysterious, but twinkling with stars like diamonds by the million. With a miniscule smile, she allowed her honey-brown eyes to fall upon what she could only assume was the Andromeda galaxy. It was then that she recalled something Andrew had once taught her about such a far away place. His guiding words still echoed so vividly in her mind that she had no trouble what so ever remembering that night so many years ago. _"You know the Andromeda galaxy contains nearly half a trillion stars, but they're so far away that they look like only one." _He had told her with gentle wisdom beyond his years as he had gestured knowingly to the planetarium roof that had been surrounding them.

It was then that she had recalled asking him, _"Andrew, how big is the universe?" _Of course, she had known that question was a silly one. For no one except their creator knew the answer to that, but she had thought it would be fun to ask him just for the soul purpose of curiosity at his answer. But Andrew had surprised her with his response, for it did in fact help her with her simple wondering. _"Well, let's put it this way. Traveling at the speed of light, you could reach the moon, like that." _He had snapped his fingers to demonstrate the speed of which he was speaking. _"Now, keep going at that speed for another…ninety thousand years, and you just might reach the edge of _our _galaxy." _He had informed her with a knowing smile as he turned his attention back to his friend and realized her never-ending curiosity was yet another thing he loved about her.

And, even now, as Monica stared up at the massive, universal sky stretched out all for her to see just out the kitchen window, she found herself wondering which part of it Andrew was in. Was he on the farthest moon of the farthest planet in the farthest galaxy? Or was he standing right here in the kitchen next to her? Of course, she knew the answer to that as well. Neither. But where was he now? What was he doing? Did he ever think about her too? Or did he even remember her name?

But just then, Monica was startled from her musings when a young voice from behind her made her jump in her spot by the window. "Mom?" Her daughter called softly in a quiet voice that sounded deafeningly loud in the silence of the night. Monica spun around to face Eliza and took only a brief moment to compose herself before managing a miniscule smile and responding in an only slightly surprised manner. "Eliza, sweetheart." She breathed airily as she tried desperately to focus her attention fully on her daughter. "What are you doing up?" She ventured somewhat meaninglessly, for at the moment, that wasn't really what she was concerned about, but she felt the need to change the subject before it even started.

Eliza was thirteen now and a spitting image of her mother. Her previously strawberry blond hair was even beginning to darken into a hansom red-gold and her hazel eyes had gained nothing but wisdom over the past five years. Monica knew already she would make a great caseworker, as she was close to becoming. She had a mind that was strong and a heart that was even stronger and she was already close to completing her first assignment, after which there would be a extravagant celebration for the force's newest caseworker. But until then, she would just have to settle with having an angel for a mother.

"I heard you get up." Eliza explained simply as she made her way across the kitchen in her own bathrobe and seated herself at the table. (They were actually staying in a temporary house so Eliza would have easy access to her assignment). "What are _you _doing up?" She inquired curiously as to her mother's strange behavior, but Monica only thought briefly about her answer before sitting down opposite her daughter at the table. "I…uh…I just couldn't sleep. That's all." She half-lied as she thought it best not to trouble her daughter with such things when she was in the middle of such an important case in her career. But it was clear enough that Eliza caught on to her mother's hesitant tone and she knew almost automatically that there was something more, but she decided it would be best not to press the matter further.

Instead, she stood from her seat once again and made her way over to the coffee maker, which had finished it's job for time being and, after grabbing two mugs out of the cupboard, she poured both her and her mother a cup. But as Eliza then made her way back to the table and placed the two mugs in front of each of them, she made a failing attempt to ignore her mother's scolding glance. "Eliza, you're too young to start drinking that stuff. I've told you before." She reproached with just a twinge of discipline reflecting in her Irish lilt, as she could never stand to be too stern with her lovely daughter, and had no choice but to smile and shake her head when Eliza said nothing in return and only raised the glass to her lips in obvious rebellion. Well, at least Monica knew her daughter had inherited more from her than just her features. Apparently it was her stubbornness as well.

But as the mother and daughter continued to talk in good company, Eliza found it was her doing most of the talking. Again, she didn't pry, but it was clear enough that her mother's mind was somewhere else. Somewhere far away…with her best friend.

Coming soon: Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"G'morning." Gloria greeted as she trudged wearily downstairs into the kitchen, where she found Eliza sitting alone at the kitchen table, accompanied only by a small bowl of cheerios in front of her. Eliza glanced up from her meek breakfast and nodded a hello to the older angel. "Hey." She replied in a voice so quiet and barely audible that Gloria almost didn't hear her. She sat with slumped shoulders in her chair, barely doing much more than just stirring and splashing her spoon in her cereal. It was clear that the poor thing hadn't gotten much sleep. But that wasn't all. It was obvious that there was something else as well. She not only looked exhausted, but sort of distracted.

Still, Gloria never took her eyes from the young angel as she swung open the cupboard over the sink and lifted her own bowl from it as well in silence, as if awaiting Eliza's further conversation. (She was never the shy one to speak). But it never came. The only sound drifting throughout the cozy kitchen was still the subtle creak of the wooden cupboard door as Gloria closed it again, and the gentle, occasional clink of the teenager's spoon colliding now and then with the bottom of her cereal bowl as she continued to do nothing more than fiddle with her meal. It was an unusual stance with the young girl, and certainly one Gloria very rarely came across. But now and then it appeared as if from nowhere and the knowledgeable caseworker took it upon herself to pin-point the source of such behavior from her supervisor's daughter.

Although, seemingly unable to come up with some sort of icebreaker that didn't make her look like she was prying, Gloria decided to change her tactics before they even started. "You look tired. How long have you been up?" She suddenly seemed to split the brief silence like lightning through a night sky and Eliza straightened immediately in her seat as she forced herself to come to full alertness, though she did not seem startled. She needn't think about this long before the reply came to her. After all, there was no point in hiding something as meaningless as this. And besides, she could use some answers right now.

"Oh, I woke up a little after midnight and I guess I just never went back to sleep. That's all." She sighed in obvious fatigue as she attempted to make it appear as though she wasn't tired at all, and was ready for anything that came her way. Ever since she began her first case, she had been so determined on finishing it that she never let anything get in her way…not even her own mood. But Gloria seemed unconvinced as she raised her eyebrows over her glasses in response before seating herself at the table across from the young girl. "Wow. You _must _be tired then. Of course, I've had those sort of nights myself." She informed Eliza as if in some sort of compensation attempt. She then glanced around the kitchen as if looking for something or someone and, when she didn't find it, she returned her attention to Eliza for answers.

"Where's your mom?" She ventured casually as she realized – even in her half-awake state – that usually, if Eliza was up, so was Monica and it was clear enough that this kitchen was empty except for her and Eliza. That was also an abnormal happening around here, but Eliza only released hold of her spoon in the bowl and turned her full attention to the older angel, thinking that perhaps now would be a good time to see if she knew anything more about her mother's odd behavior last night. After all, she had known Monica a lot longer than Eliza had.

"She went out for a walk." She replied briefly with a clueless sigh as she recounted the conversation with her mother the night before as if in search of answers before continuing. "You know, she was acting really weird last night." She informed Gloria in a curious tone as she made eye contact with her fellow angel for the first time that morning. But Gloria didn't quite seem to understand at the young teens statement, as she furrowed her brow in obvious misconception. "Weird how?" She questioned further in clear wondering about Eliza's proclamation, and so the young angel went on to explain. "Oh, I don't know. She was just…not here. It seemed like she was constantly thinking about something else and when I tried to talk to her about it this morning before she left, she just said she was tired and felt like she had to go for a walk and be alone." She told Gloria as she struggled to recall every detail she could about her mother's strange mood.

But it was now that Gloria understood. She wasn't thinking about some_thing _else. She was thinking about some_one _else. Quite suddenly, everything seemed to come screaming back to her as she realized the date today. It was then that she recalled the shooting, Monica's sorrowful solitude for days afterwards…everything. It was no shock that some of those horrible nightmares of memories would reveal themselves once more to the little Irish angel on today of all days. Exactly five years ago today, Andrew was shot and killed in a corner store hold up with Monica at his side. He died in her presence. And over the past few years, she had seemed to regain some of her old self back and she was nearly fine again now, but it could just never be the same without Andrew there. _She _had never been the same after she watched her best friend die when she could do nothing. He had given his own life to save her and she had never forgotten it. She had never quite forgiven herself, or got over Andrew's constant absence.

After a long moment of silence between both Gloria and Eliza as Gloria contemplated all this, she eventually decided she might as well tell Eliza the truth so that perhaps at least she could understand her mother's temporary behavior today. "Well, sweetheart, you know what today is don't you?" She inquired briefly as she struggled to maintain control of her emotions for now. But Eliza only raised her eyebrows in obvious cluelessness and shook her head no, there for prying Gloria to go on, no matter what terrible flashbacks were invading her computer-like mind at the moment. "Well, you remember Andrew?" She began carefully, knowing Eliza was still quite young when…when it happened. But Eliza only nodded the confirmation and Gloria went on to explain. "Today's the anniversary of his death. It's been five years." She informed the girl in a solemn voice, clearly not knowing how Eliza would react to this, seeing that she didn't know Andrew for long, but she knew her mother had.

But as Eliza pondered this for a quick moment, she stood up from the table, leaving her bowl of cereal somewhat abandoned as she did so, and began to pace the room slowly – something she often did when she was unsure of a situation. She then decided she didn't quite understand, and so she'd better question further. "But I don't get it." She stated simply as she studied the floor, still continually striding back and forth across the room. "Why would Mom still be so upset about it? It's been so long. I mean, it's not like they were married or anything." She reminded unknowingly as she desperately attempted to understand the relationship between her mother and this other angel. But she couldn't quite seem to get a grasp on it as Gloria continued on, all the while shifting her gaze back and forth across the room as she watched the young teen pace.

"No, you're right. But she and Andrew had a sort of connection when he was alive. It was the strangest thing, but at the same time it somehow made all the sense in the world. They had a special connection. They listened to each other, talked to each other, depended on each other and you wouldn't believe some of the memories they had together. They were best friends and I just don't think they could ever imagine one not being in the other's life. And when he died, a little part of her died with him."…

…Monica strode somewhat aimlessly down the sidewalk through the small town, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on absolutely nothing ahead, as if in some sort of trance. Though on some, subconscious level, she thought she knew where she was headed and her suspicions were only confirmed when she finally reached her destination, standing evenly across the street from a little convenience store that sold little more than milk and newspapers. The terrifying flashback that overtook her mind then was almost too much for her to bear…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…_ "Run Eliza! Run!" Monica screamed as loudly as her lungs would allow as her daughter suddenly found herself the opportunity she had been waiting for. The frightened child didn't need to be told a second time as she turned and bolted out the store's main entrance, in doing so, just barely escaping the grasp of Satan himself. But the devil was then infuriated with rage as he realized his main target had gotten away, and it was all because of one angel…and she was standing in this room._

_Spinning around, the gunman held the handgun erect once more in Monica's direction, his hand trembling with anger and violence as he realized he had only her to blame for such a thing. "You're going to pay for this." He growled the vow in an almost frightening tone as his index finger tightened purposefully on the trigger and the subtle click of a gun reloading could be heard throughout the room. Monica closed her honey-brown eyes as tightly as her eyelids could go and braced herself for the terrible shot of pain she was sure was about to enter her chest, but it never came. For it was then that Andrew moved at impossible speed from across the store in one last desperate attempt to keep the promise he had made to himself that he would die before he let anything happen to his friend. _

_"Monica move!" Andrew's urgent voice merged in a horrible manner with the startling bang of a gunshot as he hit Monica from the side and they both crashed to the floor together. It was then that the gunman and his demon realized they were out of bullets and also raced from the store before anyone caught onto what they were up to. Monica groaned and rolled over uncomfortably on the ground as she quickly checked herself over for any injuries. There seemed to be none, but it was then that she caught site of the horrible crimson color staining her shirt, though she realized with horror that the blood was not her own. Glancing over at her friend, she immediately realized what had happened and she couldn't help but scream a desperate cry of sorrow. "Andrew!"_

…Oh how Monica remembered that day all too well. She remembered the blood, the tears, the kiss they shared just before Andrew passed…and the promise. That was right. She remembered now. Andrew had made her make a promise to him. Those had been his final words to her. Oh how she remembered those gentle, caring words as his heart began to fail and he suddenly began to feel himself slipping away from the world…and her. He had made her promise him that she would never forget how much he loved her. And she never had, although it was becoming harder and harder with each year that passed. Each year that passed without him at her side. If he loved her so much, then why had he left her here? Why had he just abandoned her like that? Of course, somewhere deep inside her heart, she knew that wasn't true, but that was the way it felt on the most obvious surface.

She almost could no longer bear to think about the times when he was cracking jokes and smiling and kissing her cheek good morning or goodnight, for, the moment she brought herself to release those thoughts onto another topic, it was as though waking up from a paradise of a dream. One of those kinds where you finally have all your dreams come true and you are happier than you can ever remember…and then you feel it slipping away from you, gradually at first, until you finally bring yourself to open your eyes and it's all gone. Everything. Gone. The only difference was, with a dream, you can shrug it off and say 'oh well, never could have happened anyway'. But that was the trouble with this one. It _had _happened. It was _real_. And when Monica remembered that it was over and those times had long gone, it only reminded her of how alone she felt she was. What she would give to have spent just one more day holding his hand…

**Unhappy Anniversary (Vitamin C)**

You ask me, how am I?

Well I'm still standing, aren't I?

That's something, that's one thing that's gone my way

It's so hard, to go on, like everything's ok now

When inside, I still cry for yesterday

This is my unhappy anniversary

But I lie, saying it's just another day

This is my unhappy anniversary, oh

I know it's so stupid to still feel brokenhearted

I wonder if you know just how much I hurt

I drink up and think up a toast to numb the hours

To get through without you is so hard today

Cause it's

My unhappy anniversary

But I lie, saying it's just another day

Wishing you were here same time next year

Wishing you were here same time next year

And now it's near midnight, a few more minutes and I

Return to get back to my former life

Pretending our ending was not so bad, I know that

It's time to escape you until next year

When it's

My unhappy anniversary

And I lie saying it's just another day

This is my unhappy anniversary

But I smile like it's just another day

It's just my unhappy anniversary

It's just my unhappy anniversary

Suddenly feeling the threat of tears in her throat, Monica realized she couldn't stay here much longer, or else she might just start crying and never stop. Turning on her heel in a motion so fast in was almost aggressive, she forced herself to take a deep, cleansing breath, and walk away. Far away from here. She needn't walk long before she came to a pretty, little park and halted in her tracks at the entrance as her hazel eyes fell upon the same bench she had sat upon and cried her heart out the night Andrew died. She remembered how alone and vulnerable she felt. She remembered thinking, _what am I ever going to do without him? _The truth of the matter was, she had done nearly nothing since that horrible day five years ago. She was sure she hadn't completed two assignments since then and it had taken her nearly a year and a half just to get back to her old self again. She just never realized how difficult things would get if she lost him. She never knew how much he really meant to her. And by the time she realized it, it was too late. He was gone.

Knowing she didn't want to be anywhere else in particular, Monica plopped herself down carelessly on the bench and sighed in a desperate attempt to compose herself before she completely lost control. Focusing her attention on the clear, blue sky above, she forced herself not to think about her friend, but instead about her heavenly Father out there, whom she had to remember loved her unconditionally. She knew he didn't wish to see her like this. She knew it was more than likely breaking his heart and she tried as hard as she possibly could to think of something, _anything _else. It was then that a gorgeous, snowy white dove crossed the heavens before her as if to say, 'you're not alone'. Monica managed a miniscule, shaky smile as she witnessed the immaculate bird and suddenly she was reminded of the night Eliza was born.

Though it was difficult to recall anything but pain before the birth. She had never experienced something so intense and it frightened and agonized her to no limit. She remembered crying out, screaming in distress as the agony wracked her tiny frame. And then she remembered Andrew. He was there at her side the entire time. He promised he would never leave her as long as she needed him as he stood at her side and held her hand, all the while using his free one to stroke her sweat-soaked amber hair affectionately. She remembered the look in his eyes as he watched her in so much pain. She knew he would've liked nothing more than to have taken it all away. But all he could do was sit there and comfort her, tell her she was doing great and that it would all be over soon.

Well that was what she wanted now. For him to be there and comfort her and tell her all the pain was going to be over soon. But he wasn't. Still staring up at the heavens in something of a trance, Monica suddenly began to feel herself giving into all the emotion and tears that had built up inside her over the past years. Her eyes quickly glazed over with saltwater and she felt a wracking sob escape her petite body as that hardened scar in her heart finally split open painfully and the wound was once again exposed. Fortunately she was alone in the park and free to cry as much as she wished. She allowed that to happen, no longer caring how hard she had tried to keep it in. It had overflowed and that was that. It wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway.

Burrying her face in her hands, Monica sobbed so deeply that her lungs became sore and oceans of tears spilled over her angelic features. She knew it was sudden. She knew it was uncalled for, but she didn't care. She still loved Andrew and she couldn't hide it any longer. She couldn't just smile and pretend it was fine like she had been doing for so long now. She had to just let it out. She couldn't stand it anymore. Now that she was alone, she just didn't care anymore.

Finally pulling her face out of her hands, though still crying hard, she returned her glassy gaze to the skies, as if searching for someone she used to know. "Where are you?" She screamed in such a pained voice that it forced yet more tears from her eyes and she only felt the need to spur on. "You promised you would always be there for me!" She knew she was yelling. She didn't care. There was no one around to hear her anyway. She just wished _he _could. And now her choked voice returned to something barely above a whisper as she didn't stop there and she no longer cared of anyone heard her or not. "You promised you wouldn't leave me. But you did." She whispered more to someplace deep in her heart rather than screaming up to the skies, as her voice began to tire and she raised one hand and covered her mouth just to keep from another outburst such as that. She just wanted him back. All she wanted was Andrew.

But before she had a chance to do or say anything else, she suddenly felt a familiar presence sitting at her side and didn't even have to look to know whom it was once it began to speak. She would recognize that motherly, throaty voice anywhere. Though still, she did not glance up as she listened. "Baby, you know very well he never left you. He still loves you just as much as you love him." Tess scolded her former trainee gently as she draped a comforting arm across her old charge's petite shoulders and, feeling her consoling, familiar touch, Monica instantly turned on her seat and threw herself into her supervisor's embrace, sobbing into Tess' shoulder like a young child would a mother when they were upset.

Of course, Tess could never stand to turn her away, no matter how unreasonable she felt Monica was being. She was her baby. And she said nothing as she held her little Angel Girl in her strong arms and gently rocked her back and forth as though she were a little girl. How she loved her. She wanted her stop hurting more than anything else in the world, a similar feeling to Andrew's when he was with Monica the night she went into labor. Well, Tess was the same way. She just wanted to take the pain away. But the difference was, that night there was nothing Andrew could do but comfort her, now Tess really could take the pain away. For she had brought with her, news straight from the Father himself about Andrew and she was just itching to tell Monica about it. Of course, she had to wait until her baby managed to control herself once more.

"Baby, shh. Shh. I know, Angel Girl, but listen to me. Listen to me." Tess managed a decent smile upon her face as she pulled away and held her pupil at arms length just so she could see that Tess clearly had something to tell her and she understood immediately. Monica took a few deep breaths in an attempt to control her sobs, although her breathing was still unbelievably uneven and she raised one hand to wipe away any tears she could as long as they would stay away for the time being. It was then that Tess was clearly unable to contain her ear-to-ear grin at the excitement about what she was about to tell her trainee and she had a right to be excited, for it was something Monica never would have expected.

"Baby, I have something to tell you." Tess began quietly as she held eye contact with her charge and a smile so wide, Monica wasn't sure she had ever seen it so big and it definitely made her wonder. "It's about Andrew." But this was all Tess had to say before Monica's broken heart practically leapt back together and dropped into the pit of her stomach all at the same time. What did she mean, 'it's about Andrew'? What could she possibly have to tell her about Andrew _now_? Although there seemed to be only one answer for this and as much as Monica thought she knew what it was, she nearly vowed to kill herself if she was wrong. But she didn't have to wonder for long, for Tess then went on to explain, still holding that overjoyed expression.

"Oh my Angel Girl, Andrew…Andrew's back on schedule." It was the only way Tess knew how to tell Monica this and apparently, it was the right way, for Monica instantly jumped up from her seat and covered her mouth with both hands just to keep from screaming. Once she could feel her heartbeat again, she managed a word. Just one word. "What?" She exclaimed, not positive she had understood, but still unable to keep the inevitable smile from sneaking onto her angelic features. To Tess, she looked similar to the way she had when Tess had first informed her she was going to be promoted to caseworker. Only this time, she could tell, it was so much more important to her. A brand new set of tears had already sprung there way into Monica's eyes and blurred her vision as she begged Tess to repeat what she had just said, and so she did.

"He's fine, Monica. _Alive, _and back on schedule. I got the news straight from the Big Man and he said Andrew wants to see you right away, before he takes care of anything else." Tess chuckled, obviously realizing her prediction had been more than correct about Monica's reaction, for it looked as though her pupil was going through something similar to hyperventilation. Covering her mouth with both hands once more, she still let out a stifled scream of disbelief and joyful tears poured over her cheeks. It was everything she had wanted since the day Andrew died. Now she was getting him back and she couldn't think of anything more she wanted. This was it. She was going to see her best friend again, just like she had been dreaming about for so long. It reminded her of the day he died, everything had changed in the blink of an eye…and now it had changed back. When Andrew died, she died too and now it was though they were both alive again.

It seemed almost surreal. Too good to be true. It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't! Monica sobbed thank you's to the almighty Father in heaven and begged him to please not let this be another dream. But it wasn't. It was all true! She was getting her angel boy back and, for a moment, she thought she was going to faint, but she didn't, she just wanted to see him again. Plain and simple. She suddenly felt as if her entire body had flooded with cleansing, fresh waters as if to make her forget all those years of suffering and loneliness. The concept was almost too much for her to grasp. Last she knew, he was gone and she would never see him again and now everything had changed so drastically that she was almost unsure the entire situation had even hit her yet.

"Oh God! Almighty Father in heaven! God thank you! Thank you!" She sobbed as she dropped to her knees in the park grass and allowed all cleansing tears to spill off of her beautiful face and into the soil beneath her, as if washing away everything that had brought her down before. It was then that Tess' voice cut through her thoughts one last time as she felt the need to express this little detail as well. "He's on his way right now Monica. He should be here before sundown." She informed her quickly and, just as she had suspected, the moment the words escaped her lips, Monica's tears fell harder still as she thought about what was about to take place here, in this very park. _Today_. She would wait for him. He would be here. She was going to see Andrew again…

And so she reseated herself on the bench once she had controlled her tears and she waited…and waited…and waited. By sunset Tess was long gone and Monica was sure Andrew would show up any minute, striding in that confident manner he always had as he appeared around one corner or another. Monica waited for him, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest that she was sure anyone around for miles could hear it. She tried to plan out what she was going to say or what she was going to do, but she couldn't. Her stomach was busy doing flip-flops and thoughts were spinning through her mind like a whirlpool, unable to slow itself no matter how hard Monica tried. She was going to see him again. His hansom face, his gentle, tender voice. His hand would touch hers once again and she would hear him laugh. Just the thought of it brought back the fresh tears of excitement and she didn't care. She could've stood up on top of the Empire State Building and screamed out her joy to the world and she wouldn't have cared a smidge if anyone or everyone heard her.

But the minutes passed. Every second that went by as the sun slowly sunk beyond the horizon, Monica felt more and more of her happiness go with it. Where was he? He would come. Tess said he would come. But as she glanced back and forth along the park entrances, she realized she must have done so a billion times by now. But no, he would be here. He had to be here. But it was nearly dark now as a deep, navy blue was beginning to overtake the skies, which had previously displayed a brilliant pink of a sunset. Suddenly, new thoughts were beginning to creep their way into her head. Doubts. What if he really wasn't coming? She knew it was too good to be true! That was why it hadn't seemed real. But it couldn't have been a lie. Could it? Had that just been an awful trick her desperate mind had played on her? She tried to keep her hopes up, but she knew they were slipping away from her little by little as the last, little glimmer of the evening sun disappeared beyond the horizon and that was when Monica realized she had known all along it could never have been true. It was too good to be true. It was nightfall and Andrew wasn't coming.

Not even bothering to cry anymore, Monica stood from the bench and almost felt numb with all the mixed feelings flying through her heart. She couldn't even bring herself to tears anymore. She had cried enough today and she knew it. It was over. It had been over five years ago, she had just denied it then. Now she knew. Perhaps it was just the final step to getting over her friend's death. She forced herself to feel nothing as she turned and began to make her way down the path. But that was when it happened. She hadn't gone three steps down the path when a voice called out from behind her. That voice she had been waiting to hear for so long and suddenly, she could feel again and she knew it was real. "Sorry I'm late."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Monica felt her heart swell at just these few words and tears sprung into her eyes once more as she stopped dead in her tracks and that tender, loving voice echoed in her memory throughout all the years before. She had waited so long to hear that voice. Again, she was afraid it wasn't real. But as she turned on her heel and, for the first time in five years, allowed her eyes to fall upon that gentle face of her best friend staring back at her, she knew it was. For a moment, she was no longer sure what she wanted. She had stopped wanting and, as she stared back into his beautiful blue-green eyes, she just knew he felt the same way, for they were also glistening with tears as he looked at her with such love and care that Monica felt her broken heart slowly bind itself back together as she looked at him, alive, healthy, with that same, soft smile upon his face that she had missed so much.

Walking almost achingly slowly, Monica still said nothing as she approached him, as if wary that the moment she touched him, he would disappear and she would find that it was all her imagination. But it wasn't. The two inched closer to each other, the only sound breaking the incredible silence between them was the crickets chirping around them as Monica finally reached her best friend and stood right before him, her glassy eyes staring up at his hansom face with equal love and gratitude that he was giving her. She didn't touch him. She didn't hug him or speak to him as she had planned. She only stood there, staring up at him and watching him smile at her and watching the tears of joy slowly trickle over his cheeks as he stared down at the beautiful little, Irish angel he loved so dearly. He wished he had never left. He couldn't believe it had been so long, but now he was back and that was all that mattered.

Gently raising his hands to his friend, Andrew cupped her face in his palms and used his thumbs to gently brush the tears from her cheeks, the same way he had done all those years ago. And that's when Monica knew he was really and truly back. It was all real. That was the Andrew she remembered, and he was here. Letting out one, choked sob, Monica threw her arms around her friend's neck and began to sob almost uncontrollably into his shoulder, as she had longed to do for too long now. It seemed so wonderfully unimaginable that she could do it now and this thought, only brought the sobs coming on harder as she felt Andrew's hands embrace her around the back and shoulders as he held her. She knew he was crying too. She didn't care. Neither of them cared now. All that mattered was that they were together again and, as far as Monica was concerned, she could stay like this for days. This was all she had wanted. This was all she had dreamed about and prayed for and now, here he was, right as rain and holding her like he had done all those years ago. How she had missed that.

She never wanted to let go and it was clear enough that neither did he. It just felt so…_right _to be holding each other once more. Like it was meant to be and they should've never gone through what they did. That was when Monica found her tongue through her tears, though she still didn't release hold of him or stop crying as she spoke in a muffled voice into his shirt, still holding onto him so tightly that she was sure never to let go. "Oh Andrew…Andrew," was all she could say though as she cried and Andrew tightened his hold on her as he realized just how upset she was as he kissed the top of her head affectionately. "Monica shh. Shh. I'm here now, and I promise I am never letting you go again." He vowed as he held her there in his arms as if to demonstrate that what he said was true. It was now that he realized how much she must have been hurting over these past five years, for she was pouring it all out now as she rested in her best friend's arms, leaning on him now and allowing him to support her small weight. He didn't care. He could've held her forever, as long as he never had to say goodbye again.

Hearing his kind words and having them sink straight into her heart, Monica realized it was proof enough of how much he loved her. She wished she'd never doubted him for a second. "I…I thought I would never see you again." She sobbed yet more drastically still as she rested her head on his shoulder and rolled over his death in her mind for what must have been the thousandth time that day. But he was here now and it was no dream, for she was sure she would've awakened by now, but instead, she still felt her friend's strong arms encircling her upper back and holding her so tightly that they seemed to be a knot in two roped that no one could ever sever apart again.

Upon hearing his friend's honest words, Andrew knew he had to make sure she knew he was never going to leave her. He loved her too much and he couldn't even if he wanted to. "Oh Monica," He breathed with such heavy emotion in his voice that it brought Monica's heart to pump at full capacity as he raised one hand along her back to cradle the back of her head against his shoulder as he stroked her ginger hair with such affection that Monica was sure if he hadn't been supporting her, she would have fainted right there on the ground. "Monica, you know better than that. I love you too much to just abandon you like that. I love you." He repeated as he knew such words were coming from no where else but his loving heart inside him, words he had been waiting to share with her for too long now, and now he could finally tell her once again and he didn't care how long she cried for…as long as she cried on him.

But it was after Andrew said these words that Monica finally pulled away ever so slightly, just enough so that she could see his face before her own, but they could still hold each other in their arms. And, as she stared up at his tender, loving gaze, she knew he was telling the truth. He had to be. And that was when she discovered her own truth as well, and felt necessary to speak it. "I love you too, Andrew." She told him with such deep emotion in her voice that Andrew knew she as well, meant what she said. It was so amazing. It was as though they had never been apart. As if nothing had changed. Well, maybe one thing. As Monica stared back at him, she did something she recalled doing just before Andrew died and she had wanted to do once again ever since. Her arms still wrapped tightly around Andrew's neck, she pulled herself closer to him and allowed their lips to collide with such passion that it surprised both of them. But the surprise was not the kiss. The surprise was how right it all felt, like they couldn't believe they hadn't been doing this all along.

But it only lasted a matter of seconds before Monica pulled away once more and stared up at him, tears still streaming down her face at the entire situation. It was clear they were both wondering if such an act was right for them, but they needn't wonder long, for Andrew then bent his head once more and they kissed a second time, more passionately now, as if so caught up in the moment of finally being together again that they no longer cared what they were and weren't allowed to do. All they knew was that they had waited too long to be together and all of a sudden, it was like that song from Beauty and the Beast, _There's Something There That Wasn't There Before_.

Andrew's arms encircled her back, pulling her more firmly against him every second while her hands rested on his shoulders, and their kiss grew in passion, a passion and love so deep that neither of them knew it was ever there. But it was and this was all it needed to spark up the dwindling fire. Monica remembered the kiss they had shared just before Andrew died and she recalled the feeling of caressing his soft lips with her own all those years ago. It was then that she realized how much she loved him, but by then, it had been too late to do or say a thing about it. But now she had him back, and now, as their tears mixed together and their lips collided over and over again, they knew what they wanted…

**The Reason (Hoobastank)**

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so, I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

…Back at the house, Eliza and Gloria sat on the living room couch, glancing out the front window every few seconds, as if searching for someone. It had gotten very late now and now and then their gazes also strayed to the clock on the wall. Where was Monica? She never stayed out this late. What if something had happened to her? After all, she had been away since she left for a walk early that morning. She hadn't been back for breakfast, lunch or dinner and they hadn't even seen her pass along the street in front of the house. It was not as though this town was very big and, though it seemed understandable why she would be out a while, she still should not have been out all day. This was not like her. It was past midnight now and, though Gloria had insisted Eliza go to bed and she would wait up for Monica, Eliza resisted, clearly determined on staying up just long enough to find out if her mother was alright.

But it was then that the front door to the house swung open and slammed shut again down the hall. Both Eliza and Gloria practically leapt from their seats and their hearts jumped into their throats with relief. She was back! But it wasn't in fact who they were expecting and they both let out a deep sigh of disappointment as Tess rounded the hall corner and appeared in the living room doorway. But then again, perhaps she brought with her some news about where Monica could be. It was possible and Tess was likely to know of all people after all.

Gloria sighed yet again and approached Tess from where she stood in the living room. She seemed to be beaming quite broadly, therefore she either knew where Monica was and everything was fine, or otherwise she had no idea she was even missing. "Tess." Gloria breathed airily as she reached the senior angel and glanced back at Eliza meaningfully. "Thank goodness. Do you know where Monica is?" She wasted no time in demanding an answer to this, for today of all days, they were growing worried about her. But Tess only smiled a little more widely and nodded her head yes, knowing both Gloria and even Eliza would also be ecstatic to know about Andrew's return.

But the fact of the matter was, right now they had no idea, and looked a mess, as if they had been up for days waiting for their dear Monica to come home. And so, Tess took the liberty of explaining before either of them got any more upset, and, truthfully, she didn't know _exactly _where Monica was, but she had a pretty good guess. Of course, little did she know…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Monica stirred from a deep, dreamless sleep as the first rays of morning sunlight crept across the bedroom floor through the window of Andrew's temporary apartment. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was, but it only took another moment to recall what had happened the night before. Andrew was back and she couldn't be happier anywhere else than where she was right now, in his arms again. Monica smiled broadly to herself as she lay on her side with her back still against Andrew's chest, his head resting over her shoulder and his arms gently embracing her petite frame. Whatever happened didn't worry her, for all she knew was that she was more than happy just staying here in his presence.

Feeling his dear friend stir softly beside him, Andrew awoke now as well, though he still didn't move from his current position, as both he and Monica were content just staying where they were…forever. Andrew smiled as he felt her body warmth and presence against him and wasted no time in reaching over her side and taking her hand in one of his own. How he loved her. Neither of them could believe they were actually together again, and not only that, but their friendship had just burst out of it's shell like a seed and blossomed into something so much more beautiful. Something neither of them ever expected.

"Good morning." Andrew whispered into Monica's ear before kissing the bare skin on her neck and shoulder twice and she smiled a little more broadly, feeling as though she was going to melt beneath his tender touch. "Good morning." She replied in a voice barely above a whisper, though it seemed fairly loud in the near silence of the morning. Andrew sighed contentedly as he returned his head to rest against the side of Monica's as they lay there together. It was now that Monica finally felt what she had been waiting for all those years. Protection. Safety. Confidence…Love. She no longer felt alone as she had for so long. That feeling was gone now, and had been abruptly replaced with such affection and happiness that it finally allowed her to relax in her dear Andrew's arms. She could finally just close her eyes and be content, not worrying about where he was or if he was ever coming back, or if there was some demon or something right outside waiting for her, knowing that Andrew wouldn't be there to protect her. But he was now and she wished this moment could last a lifetime.

"Can we just stay here forever?" Monica whispered dreamily as she felt Andrew bend his head a little to kiss her temple lovingly. He then sighed for what must have been the thousandth time that morning and squeezed her hand meaningfully. "That was the plan." He replied in that same voice barely audible and yet so gentle, that Monica couldn't imagine how she had ever gone without it for so long. Her pretty features still not losing that delicate little smile, Monica squeezed his hand in return and reviewed last night's happenings once more in her mind. "I love you." She whispered after a lengthy, silent moment with such truth reflecting in her soft, Irish lilt that Andrew was sure not to miss it. He felt his heart swell at the words that had been so long awaited to be spoken. He could never even describe the love he felt for her in return. All he could say were those three words as some, miniscule attempt. For it barely expressed a thousandth of what he really felt for her. "I love you too." He murmured so quietly that only Monica could've heard him even if there _were_ others in that room.

It was then that Monica realized what had truly happened the night before, although she was far too calm and content to start panicking. She simply laughed a small, quiet chuckle and shook her head in disbelief as she contemplated the consequences of all this. "We are in so much trouble." She laughed quietly to them both as she still lay there, but that was when Andrew reached over with his free hand, cupping the side of her face with it and turning her head to look up at him. His expression was a content one as well as he spoke softly. "You know what?" He smiled playfully down at her, as their faces were mere millimeters away from each other now. Monica searched his face with her own bright eyes for some sign of the answer, but as she did so, it only caused the smile to grow on the Angel of Death's face. "I don't care." He breathed honestly as he inched his lips down ever closer to hers, eventually meeting them with his own and lightly caressing them in one, sweet, meaningful kiss.

They pulled away after a long moment of pure bliss and Monica smiled up at him still, her eyes so bright and full of life once more that it melted Andrew's heart as he met them with his own and realized, for the first time in five years, they were both genuinely happy, and that was enough for them both for now.

Monica then returned her head to rest back on the pillow, facing the other way again as she continued to ponder the outcome of everything. That was another thing Andrew loved about Monica. She was always faithful to her heart and always tried to avoid doing anything wrong if she could. Years ago, Andrew would have said that was one of her flaws, but it was now that he realized he simply loved every little thing about her, no matter what it was. He just loved her, plain and simple. But what she said next finally got the wheels turning in his head once more, as they seemed to have stopped after everything that had happened.

"You know Tess is going to kill us." She reminded softly as she stared straight ahead at practically nothing, clearly attempting to picture the look on her supervisor's face when they told her. But it was then that Andrew's comforting voice returned into her thoughts and acted like a brick wall, keeping her safe from any possible dangers on the other side. "Well…perhaps, but maybe she doesn't have to know until we're ready to tell her." He suggested gently as he draped his free arm a little more tightly around his angel girl as if protecting her. Monica smiled at his words and silently agreed with a miniscule nod. It was just like Andrew to say something like that. And she knew she didn't care what he said. She would always love him anyway. As long as he was Andrew…

…Back at the house, Eliza was pacing like none of them had ever seen. Where she got that from, they'll never know, but she was definitely growing more concerned for her mother by the second, and it wouldn't be long before she began to panic. Tess had been trying her hardest to reassure both Eliza and Gloria all night long, but as much as she hated to admit it, she was becoming worried as well. After all, it was possible she could've been told wrong and it was Satan up to his tricks again just to catch Monica alone in the dark. That seemed about just as possible as Andrew actually returning. And so, after this concept came to her a little while ago, Tess had said nothing for about a good two hours. She figured that if Monica didn't show up soon, she'd better tell the others about her suspicions, but for now there was no need in worrying them needlessly when she wasn't sure yet, and so, she kept quiet and watched Eliza pace the length of the room. She had started doing such a thing when she was about ten, and they had told her to sit down and calm herself then, but after a while, they discovered it was best just to let her walk it off.

"I'm telling you, something's wrong. My mom does not stay out all night!" Eliza exclaimed in an anxious tone as she reached the opposite wall for what must have been the billionth time and turned to stride back toward them yet again. Gloria then opened her mouth to say something in agreement, causing Tess to rethink about how much time she should wait before telling them her possibility, but that was then the relieving sound of the front door opening and slamming shut again caught their attention and they were sure this time that it had to be Monica. They were right and their suspicions were confirmed as none other than Monica rounded the hall corner hand-in-hand…with Andrew!

Eliza's young face lit up like a candle throughout a darkened room as she stared her mother up and down with utter relief. "Mom!" She cried gleefully as she took it upon herself to leap and clear the coffee table, which seemed to be the only thing in her way of reaching her mother. She then raced the remaining, small distance to where Monica stood and embraced her caringly, and so tightly that, for a moment, Monica thought she might never breathe again. She returned the hug momentarily and glanced over Eliza's shoulder at the others, nodding a hello and a friendly smile. But it was incredibly easy to tell that there was definitely something different about that smile. It was brighter. It was happier. It was…genuine. For they had gotten used to the forced smiles over the years but that just proved that this one was real. They could tell as clearly as they could tell the difference between black and white.

Of course, that was obviously not the part they were focusing on at the moment, for Gloria was first to rush over to where Andrew was standing and embrace him excitedly. Andrew laughed out loud at the young angel's antics and returned the embrace gladly, for he had missed Gloria as well. But when Gloria finally pulled away, he noted her dark eyes glistening with the threat of joyful tears and hugged her one more brief time, tightly before releasing her again and turning over to Tess. She too bore glassy tears in her gaze as she finally laid eyes on her angel boy for the first time in five years and it was quite clear about how much she had missed him. Andrew took the first step toward her and embraced his old supervisor lovingly, as he too, began to feel unexpected tears tighten in his throat. He couldn't believe he had ever gone five years without these girls. But he was back now and he had no intensions of leaving ever again.

When Tess finally pulled away, there were two, single streams of tears flowing from her dark eyes, though she was still struggling to contain herself a great deal. Andrew then turned back to ward Monica, who stood next to Eliza purposefully, the young teen looking him up and down as if trying to place him somewhere in her memory. But Andrew already knew who she was. It was more than obvious. With her red-gold hair only a fraction lighter than Monica's and her deep, honey-brown eyes, she was a spitting image of her mother, even more so than she had been five years ago.

Moving over to where she was standing, Andrew gently positioned the palm of his hand on the side of her face and stared down at her unblinkingly. She was growing up, and her mature featured stared back at him with such familiarity to her mother's that Andrew suddenly felt more like a father to her than anything else. He suddenly recalled the night she was born and his heart swelled at the recollection of that beautiful little baby he had held in his arms while Monica was asleep. She was still a beautiful little baby and Andrew saw no difference. She was still just as beautiful as she had been that day thirteen years ago. "You are looking more and more like your mother all the time." He told her gently as he still didn't break eye contact with her. Eliza stared back at him confidently until it came to her. That was where she had seen him before! Andrew! She _did _remember!

With a small smile, Eliza recalled that hansom stranger who had comforted her when her parents, Abby and Mike passed away. He had been so kind and loving and now she had no trouble trusting him whatsoever. "Thanks." She smiled after sneaking a brief glance over at her mother, assuming that had been a compliment. It was then that she realized Andrew must be an angel as well and she figured perhaps he would be interested in knowing about her assignment.

"I'm gonna be a caseworker soon." She stated proudly to the Angel of Death as she returned her attention to him and Andrew raised his eyebrows in obvious interest, inspiring Eliza to continue. "I have my first assignment already. All I gotta do is finish it." She went on, but she never got a chance to explain, for that was when Monica suddenly glanced up at the clock on the wall and gasped as she recalled Eliza's assignment, beginning to shoo her out the door. "Which reminds me young lady, you're late for school. How are you supposed to help that teacher of yours if you don't even show up?" She demanded with a loving but tough smile as she snatched Eliza's backpack off of the armchair in the corner, handed it to her and motioned toward the front door. Eliza sighed irritably at her mother's antics and quickly waved goodbye to everyone before disappearing out onto the porch.

With a small laugh and a shake of her head, Monica returned her attention to Andrew and explained everything for her daughter. "Yeah, see, her assignment's her grade eight teacher. He's an alcoholic and I guess she's supposed to show him that things could be better. So far, I think she's doing okay, but it's rough. She has to do it all on her own. I've been trying to help her in any way I can, but basically, it's all her." Monica explained with a bit of a concerned expression as she glanced out he front window momentarily and caught sight of her daughter's slowly shrinking figure heading down the sidewalk.

But Andrew only smiled and draped a comforting arm across Monica's shoulders. "Ah, don't worry. If she's anything like you, she'll be just fine."

Coming soon: Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Monica crossed the minimal distance of her room upstairs in the house with a small stack of folded clothes in hand before reaching her suitcase, which lay open on the bed before her. Dropping the few pants and sweaters she had brought slowly into the bag, Monica sighed contentedly and gently but firmly patted them down flat with both hands just enough for them to fit comfortably once she zipped up the nylon lid. That was everything for now. She had packed what few belongings she possessed in that little travel bag. As an angel, needless to say, she didn't need much. She was pretty much 'provided' with whatever she needed, but she liked to carry with her whatever helped her to feel at home just the same.

Andrew had gone back to his apartment a couple hours ago and Monica had told Tess, Gloria and Eliza that she would be staying with Andrew in his temporary apartment, only because it was getting a little crowded over here. Of course, they had thought nothing of it, much to Monica's relief before she had gone upstairs to her room to pack up whatever she felt necessary. Andrew had gone back to his apartment to make room for whatever small space she needed and now she was alone in her room to contemplate every little detail of the events that had occurred ever so quickly over the past twenty-four hours. It was so incredible how everything could change so quickly. This time yesterday, she would have been sitting on that lonely little park bench, all by herself and now…well…she wasn't.

She could never express her gratefulness to the Father for what He'd done for her. All the thanks in the world could've never described how she truly felt now. She knew there could never be a way for her to put it into words, but she also knew that the Lord was aware of what she was feeling and she could practically feel the 'you're welcome's raining down on her like the cool, refreshing drops of a midsummer shower; a gentle relief from the blazing, afternoon sun. She was sure He would never ever tell her that she and Andrew had done the wrong thing. They had acted on their feelings and the Father knew how much they loved each other, Monica was positive of that much. Of course, that didn't cover Tess, but like Andrew had said, there was no use getting her all worked up before they were even ready to confirm their feelings for each other. After all, it was possible they had just been caught up in the moment and they just didn't know it yet, but they would always be just friends. Of course, if that was the case, then why did Monica feel like this?

Every time she even so much as thought of Andrew, she felt as though someone had pounded her across the stomach with a baseball bat and for one, wonderfully-strange moment, she realized she had lost her breath, but the feeling was not a bad one, in fact, it didn't bother her one bit. She loved it. She loved it more than life itself and she would do anything in the entire world just to make anyone understand that. She loved Andrew as much as the heavens and earth itself. All she wanted was to be with him forever. But for now, they had a few things to figure out.

But just then, Monica was torn from her lovely musings when a gentle tapping sound caught her attention. Glancing quickly toward her window, Monica started briefly as the unfamiliar sound came once again and this time she was sure she had seen something hit her window pane. Something small, like a marble, but still something and that was enough to out her even a little on edge. Waiting just a brief second to make sure it wasn't her imagination, Monica's suspicions were confirmed when it came a third time and she knew someone, or some_thing _wanted her attention.

Keeping her eyes fixed widely on the window pane, Monica began to make her way over to the window ever to timidly, moving so slowly that she wasn't sure if she would ever get there. She just couldn't help wondering what was down there, looking up upon her. What would her eyes fall upon when she glanced out that window? But her heart was allowed to slow and rest a moment from its frantic ongoings when she finally reached the window and carefully lifted it open before peeking her head over the side. For what she saw only caused her heart to swell with joy and relief as her honey-brown eyes suddenly fell upon a handsome and familiar figure standing on the lawn below with a fist full of gravel stones from the driveway in hand. His blonde head of hair and tender, green-blue eyes staring up at her with such love and affection that it caused her heart to skip a beat in her chest as an ear-to-ear grin suddenly split her face for what must have been the millionth time in the last day.

At Andrew's feet, sat a picnic-looking basket, which he had obviously brought with him for whatever reason possible; Monica could use her imagination. But whatever the purpose, it was clear that he intended to come up somehow. A new concern suddenly finding its way into her mind, Monica glanced briefly over her shoulder just to make sure no one was at her door or at least sounded as if they were coming before turning her attention back to Andrew and making the conscious decision not to do any sort of shouting that may catch anyone's attention. Instead, she simply mouthed out the words, 'use the garage' and waved him up. She knew the entire situation seemed nothing but childish, but she couldn't help it. She suddenly knew what it felt like to be in love and she honestly didn't care how silly any of it seemed.

It was clear that Andrew felt the same way as he beamed up at her with an amused grin and snuck a sideways glance toward the garage before nodded the 'okay' to her, picked up the basket at his feet and disappearing from view once more. Monica watched him go and needn't wait long before he reappeared just across the driveway climbing up onto the garage roof. He then straightened into a standing position and Monica watched with an entertained expression as he began walking the length of the roof ridge before he reached the side of the house and disappeared from view yet again. But he once again reappeared only moments later, but this time just inches from Monica as she first noticed his feet and then the rest of him followed as he climbed down through the window and – with minimal difficulty – dropped in and landed squarely on his feet in Monica's room.

An excited grin spread like peanut butter across her face, Monica rushed forward the moment he was in and, wrapping her arms around his neck, allowed her lips to fall gently onto his in a tender, long kiss. Dropping the basket once again at his feet, Andrew returned the soft caress and raised a gentle hand to the back of her head, pulling her a little more firmly against him while the other hand served a similar purpose across her back. He wished they could just stay in such a stance forever. It was the only action he knew that could express even a tenth of how much he loved her and he knew that if he could, he would've kissed her until the world ended.

The moment seemed like hours before they finally pulled apart, though their faces didn't stray far from each other and Andrew then rested his forehead on hers as they stood there together for yet another long moment that seemed to last an eternity, only content to just stay in each others arms.

Finally, the delicate silence was broken when Andrew finally felt the need to explain his arrival. "I thought you might be hungry for some lunch." He whispered with a kind smile, though he still didn't move from where he stood against her. Monica closed her eyes briefly just to savor the moment and smiled in a small but meaningful manner. It was just like Andrew to do something so considerate and yet loving at the same time. She couldn't help but think she hadn't loved him enough before if that was possible. It seemed that every second they spent together was new and exploratory. Like they never knew a feeling such as this ever existed. Monica felt as though every second that passed she just loved him more and more and she was almost fearful that it would never stop. But then that fear inexplicably showed itself in her heart as a wonderful feeling of bliss each time he kissed her, like a caterpillar that evolved into a butterfly.

She had known him for so long before. Years in fact. But when he died that day five years ago, something inside her died with him and she was almost sure she would never get it back, until he came back. Only then did she feel whole again and she knew she could never be more convinced of his love for her in return. She had loved him for years as a friend. The best friend she had ever had. And so when that friendship blossomed into something so beautiful that neither of them could ever describe it, they needn't think twice about it. In fact, they couldn't think of any possible reason they hadn't felt this way the entire time. They couldn't believe they had been holding out on their feelings the whole time. How had they not noticed such incredible emotions? It was like explorers had suddenly discovered an island in the middle of nowhere that measured thousands of miles wide and they couldn't believe they had never noticed it before. It simply seemed impossible.

And yet here they were in each other's arms and realizing none of this was impossible. The dream had become reality and now they were determined to never let such a feeling escape either of them. It just couldn't. Never.

But just then, the entire moment was snatched away from them when a sudden knock at Monica's bedroom door stole away their attention. "Monica? Can I come in?" Tess' throaty, unmistakable voice drifted through the wooden doorframe and Monica and Andrew immediately leapt apart, all the while jumping somewhere around five feet in the air as the tender moment shattered around them like stained glass. Exchanging horrified glances, both Monica and Andrew knew they didn't have to discuss the situation to agree on one thing: Tess could NOT see them together now. Andrew was supposed to be at his apartment and Monica was supposed to be packing, not having a picnic with her secret love life. It pained her to no end to keep such a thing from her supervisor, but she had no choice and wasted no time in responding to Tess' inquiring voice.

"Just a minute!" She called in reply as she gestured quickly with one hand toward the minimal space beneath the bed. Andrew understood instantly and got down on his stomach, sliding himself under the bed. But it didn't take long for both of them to figure out that was a lost cause. The space was far too narrow for even Eliza to fit underneath. And so Monica grasped Andrew's hand, helping him hastily toward his feet before pushing him in the direction of the closet. But yet again, it was no use, for, upon opening it, their eyes fell upon nothing but stacks upon stacks of storage boxes, completely taking up what small space there was inside. It was then that Tess' voice came once again, slightly more urgent this time.

"Baby, is everything alright?" She ventured in a bit of a concerned manner through the door once more. Now Monica and Andrew were beginning to panic as they realized there was nowhere for him to hide and they were more than likely going to get caught, forcing them to give some kind of explanation. And, when Monica busied herself desperately searching for more potential hiding places, she hadn't a chance to answer her supervisor, causing the worry in Tess to rise beyond repair. It was only another moment before the horrible click of the doorknob could be heard and they both realized they were out of time, but thankfully, Andrew's quick-thinking mind got the better of the both of them and he rushed as quietly as he could toward the door, positioning himself quickly against the wall behind it as it swung open and Tess stepped in the room.

Monica did her best to look nonchalant and as innocent as she possibly could as she kicked the picnic basket on the floor beneath the bed and seated herself casually on the mattress next to her suitcase. Tess shot her that suspicious sideways glance for a brief moment as she glanced around the room uneasily. "Are you okay?" She ventured finally, after a lengthy, awkward silence. It was then that Monica realized her supervisor had absolutely no idea Andrew had ever been here and she released the deep, cleansing breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

"Yes, Tess, everything's fine. Really. I was just finishing up packing." She forced a small, innocent smile and patted her suitcase next to her with one hand as if to express her point. She then caught her breath once more as she glanced down behind Tess and noted that Andrew's feet were more than visible beneath the door but fortunately, Tess didn't seem to notice so far. "Are you sure?" She questioned yet again as she lowered her gaze momentarily in an attempt to catch Monica's. But the younger angel quickly rearranged her fearful features and forced yet another smile of reassurance as she nodded in return, but said nothing. Tess then glanced around only one more time before letting out a sigh of trust in her trainee's words and shrugged as if she was convinced. "Well, alright. I just came up to tell you that lunch is ready." She informed her gently, though she seemed only slightly distracted before she flashed Monica one last suspicious glance and turned to leave. Monica watched her go, every second seeming like a lifetime until Tess finally disappeared into the hallway and closed the door quietly behind her.

Both Monica and Andrew let out impossibly long sighs of relief as their eyes met once again across the room. They knew they were both thinking the same thing. They had to tell Tess sometime. That was just too hard for both of them. But again, they both knew they just weren't ready quite yet. Tess _would _know. But not right now. Of course, it seemed as though the clock was ticking short of time for them and they knew they had to tell her soon…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Eliza breathed a contented sigh as she carried her load of a backpack home from school that night, clutching the shoulder straps with both hands and striding with an extra, blissful spring in her gate as she walked. As she moved down the seemingly deserted road on her own, she didn't fail to hum a gentle, soothing tune from her memory, murmuring every other word or so out loud just because she knew them so well. She didn't particularly care what song it was, for that wasn't exactly what the main focus was in her mind at the moment. She couldn't wait to be an official caseworker. Her mother had told her mind-blowing tales about her own times as a caseworker and it was absolutely hopeless to think such things wouldn't send Eliza's vivid, overpowering imagination into an ecstatic frenzy. It all sounded so incredible! Helping humans, getting to know them, even traveling around the world sometimes. Her mother had told her as well of wonderfully dangerous experiences she had gone through also.

She had passed on stories about certain cases when she had been arrested, shot, lost her memory, blinded, she had even confronted the devil himself on many occasions. When she was eight years old, Eliza recalled being kidnapped by the very demons themselves and held hostage until her mother had rescued her. Her mom had been so brave and – as she stared eye-to-eye in the face of evil – she looked calm and expertise, as though she'd done so on many a time before. Of course, Eliza also very vividly recalled the horrible terror and sadness that had overcame her that night when she was sure both she and her mother would be taken by Satan and his minions and it left her only a slight bit nervous for the following years. But she knew that someday she would be as experienced as her mother. A 'heavy hitter' of an angel as Tess had often put it. A veteran so confident and proud that even the devil sunk back in her presence.

She was so close…and she couldn't wait. All she had to do was finish this assignment and then they would all have a big celebration in her honor. She fantasized about coming times that were sure to happen when incredible legends of angels like Gabriel would approach her and compliment her on her completed cases. It all sounded so strangely exciting and she just knew she would be more than good at it. She just had to be.

The final, blood-red rays of the dying sun were just beginning to cast lengthy shadows across the sidewalk under Eliza's feet as she rounded the last corner of the short walk and the temporary assignment house came into view once more. Her miniscule grin growing just a little at the thought of some long-awaited relaxation time, Eliza quickened her pace somewhat in a meek attempt to get home faster. She knew her mother wouldn't be there now. No doubt she had long-since gone over to Andrew's temporary apartment, which didn't really bother her. After all, the apartment was only a ways back the other way if she ever wanted to see her.

But it was just then that the young teen recalled, with an irritated, dreadful groan, the school project she had forgotten back in her classroom. Stopping dead in her tracks, Eliza lulled over the consequences in her head if she chose to continue on home instead of going back for it. She hated doing schoolwork. She didn't really understand why it had to be done in the first place if all she was trying to do was help her teacher. But, as her mother had explained so thoroughly only a few nights before, if she wanted to gain her teacher's trust, she was going to have to be more than a model student, unless she wanted him to think she was completely lazy and worthless.

That was the extent of her dilemma, for she knew now what had to be done. Dropping her head back briefly to rest on the top of her backpack in obvious annoyance, Eliza then turned on her heel and headed back toward the school. She knew Mr. Williams (that was her teacher's name) would probably still be there in the classroom anyway, so she wouldn't need to worry about the school being locked up just yet. Trudging the short distance back to the school, Eliza was more than aware of the slowly disappearing spring in her step as she moved up off of the sidewalk and onto the school lawn before reaching the main entrance. Instead she found herself dragging her feet just a little as she made her way frustratingly down the long halls and past classroom doorways before coming to her own homeroom.

The door rested half open and as she stopped before it, Eliza tapped lightly on the neatly painted wood with one fist as it began to swing open just a little more from the teeny force her one hand was applying. As the door now fell completely open, swinging into a revealing gap and knocking loudly against the wall behind it, Eliza could now see that there was no one at all in the room now but herself. Glancing around briefly with only slight puzzlement, Eliza eventually made the conscious decision that it was possible he had already left and, shrugging off the miniscule ordeal, she moved over to where her own desk sat longingly in the back row. She already knew her project would be sitting expectantly inside, just awaiting her return patiently, as though it knew she was coming back for it.

But as she reached her desk, Eliza noticed something else that she was sure was meant to serve some purpose to her. It was oddly unsettling. There, on Mr. Williams' own desk at the back of the room, sat an empty, sticky whisky bottle on full display, as if meaningfully set out for someone to see. Knowing exactly what this meant and what she had to do now, Eliza hastily glanced around her once again, as if just making sure she hadn't missed anything she perhaps hadn't seen before. But obviously finding no one in view, she instead opened her mouth and called out to her teacher. But, just as suspected, she got no reply and, her previously calm heart slowly beginning to gain momentum with each fearful pound, she then raced over to the window, knowing that the staff parking lot was clearly visible from here.

"Oh God, please don't let him be…" but her pleading prayer trailed off as her honey-brown eyes purposefully fell upon Mr. Williams' usual parking space in the corner of the lot and she closed her eyes momentarily to compose her panicky, whirlpool of thoughts for a very brief moment. For the parking space…was empty. Her teacher was driving drunk somewhere. No doubt if she didn't think of something fast, he would be certain to harm either himself or someone else, probably injuring them beyond repair…or worse. She _had _to do something. And fast.

She was no longer thinking of herself and her desperate desire to be a caseworker, she was instead contemplating the inevitable fate of a vulnerable human being and a good man. She couldn't let this happen. She _wouldn't _let this happen. But as she scrambled desperately in her own head to come up with something, _anything _she could do to prevent this from happening, she realized she hadn't a hope of saving anyone's life in this state. She was far too worked up. But, try as she might, she just couldn't bring herself to calm down. It was simply impossible for someone who cared so much. And there was obviously no way for her to reason sensibly without calming down first.

But, after a long and grueling jumble of thoughtful suggestions to herself, she eventually decided she had only one option. She needed help. There was no way she was going to handle this on her own in the panicked position she was in. Andrew's apartment was only a little ways down the road, after all, certainly closer than her own house. It was a simple enough plan at the moment. All she had to do was go there and recruit her expert mother to assist her. She would know what to do. She had to. That was it then. That was what she was going to do. That was what she _had _to do.

Dropping her backpack from her shoulders onto the classroom floor so she may be able to move faster, Eliza then bolted from the room and backtracked down the long hallways of the enormous middle school, eventually coming to the main exit once more and headed out onto the street as quickly as her young legs would carry her…

… "I still can't believe this. I never drink wine." Monica stated almost pointlessly, more to herself than Andrew as the Angel of Death poured them both a glass from a fancy bottle in the living room as they sat on the couch next to one another, broad smiles across their faces as they knew they were celebrated her small fete of moving in.

But Andrew only chuckled quietly as he set the bottle down on the coffee table in front of the couch before settling himself back into a sitting position next to Monica. "Well, there are a lot of things we never did before these past few days." He laughed softly in response, a gentle, loving sound Monica couldn't resist smiling at. Ever since he had come back, it seemed that every single little thing about him, his voice, his eyes, his touch all simply drove away any negative sensations or worries that perhaps still lingered in her heart, completely replacing them with nothing but love and kindness.

Holding his gaze for a long second, Monica couldn't believe she had ever managed an entire five years without him. Sitting there next to him with his hand over hers and his handsome features illuminated with the gentle glow of the candle lights around them, Monica felt her heart melt under his wonderful, blue-green gaze and a small smile playing on his lips. Opening her own, Monica then spoke in a voice so low that Andrew was forced to lean in close to her face to hear her. "I love you Andrew." She told him tenderly, her Irish lilt so barely audible that her voice was barely above a whisper. Their faces were mere inches part now and Andrew couldn't help but allow her words to spring straight into his gentle heart as he stared back at her, knowing that it was simply impossible for her to ever know how much he loved her in return.

But with nothing more said between them, they inched closer still and their lips were nearly brushing each other when the startling sound of the door being flung open tore them from the affectionate moment and they jumped to their feet immediately to see Eliza standing in the doorway, panting as if she just finished running a hundred-mile marathon. Fortunately for them, she hadn't seemed to have noticed their horribly secretive stance only moments before as both of their hearts pounded madly in their chests from the entire situation.

After only a mere moment, Eliza finally managed to spill out some form of explanation in between frighteningly deep breaths. It was clear enough that whatever she had to say, it was obviously important. "Mom…quick…Mr. Williams…he's driving drunk somewhere…we have to find him…come quick!" She exclaimed as frightened tears suddenly began to tighten in her throat from the ordeal. Andrew and Monica exchanged brief glances of horrified disbelief and Monica then quickly turned her attention back to her daughter and nodded understandingly. "Alright. Listen carefully. You keep looking and we'll meet you downstairs okay? We'll be right down. Go!" She demanded urgently as she waved her daughter from the room.

Eliza didn't need to be told twice. Turning once again on her heel, she disappeared out into the hall and slammed the door behind her. Monica and Andrew then wasted no time in rushing around the room, extinguishing seemingly hundreds of candles as quickly as they could. They knew they had to move fast, but they couldn't very well leave a dozen lit candles unattended in the building. But just then, Monica wished more than ever that she had simply left those candles and followed her daughter down. For the most horrifying sound in the world then erupted from the open window on the streets below. It brought tears of dread and fear into Monica's eyes in mere seconds. The squeal of car breaks could be heard as suddenly as ever and then the angel was sure she heard her daughter's horrified scream over the shattering of a windshield and the horrible, unmistakable crunch of a car nose slamming head-on into a telephone pole.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: First of all, I would like to apologize to everyone for the delay on this chapter, but I promise I won't disappoint with the rest of the story, and I'm working as hard as I can, so stay tuned, okay? I'd also like to thank everyone for being so patient and hope you're still out there reading even though I've been a bit slow with my chapters.

**Chapter 8**

Monica's living breath froze cold in her throat and she felt she dared not move for fear of it all being true. Her glassy, fearful gaze met Andrew's across the room and the Angel of Death bore an equally dreadful expression as he forced himself to draw in a deep, cleansing breath and compose his rapidly scattering thoughts. But Monica was far from calming herself as she stood there in obvious disbelief of the sound she was sure she had just heard. It couldn't be true. She didn't just hear that. She couldn't have. But as she stood as still as stone there in the apartment, there was a part of her that knew it was true. There was a part of her that knew what had happened, and a single, frightened tear found its way down over her pretty features.

"Oh no." She breathed in a quiet voice barely audible as a second tear trickled from her other eye and she gazed, unblinking, across the room at Andrew, who said nothing still and only stared back. For just a moment, time itself seemed to be suspended on the brink of a new moment, when the dreadful thought of what had just occurred down on the street threatened reality. But that moment only lasted a brief second before Monica – hastily followed by Andrew – raced from the apartment as quickly as her human legs would carry her down the few floors of stairs and out onto the street.

Of course, the sight their eyes fell upon was more than horrifying, for it confirmed their suspicions and dreads and it caused a torrential downpour of tears to spill over Monica's face as she rushed across the road and dropped to her knees at her fallen daughter's side. Eliza lay on her back on the pavement, clearly unconscious with rivers of blood pouring from the side of her head and several other horribly injured spots on her petite body.

The car that had hit her head on rested, smoking, with its nose crumpled against a street-side telephone pole and the driver's side door agape to the world, as if confirming certainly that the coward of a driver had transformed the ordeal into a hit and run felony, only causing both Monica and Andrew's emotions to overload with all anger, sadness, fear and dread. Of course, there was no question as to who had done this. It was obvious enough that Monica's daughter had been hit by a drunk driver, judging by the sloppy, winding tire skid marks on the street pavement leading up to the accident. Andrew had seen that sort of thing uncountable times before. And it was just as clear who that drunk driver had been. Of course, Monica was more concerned with her daughter's well-being rather than who had brought the harm to her.

"Oh God. Eliza! Eliza, please tell me you're all right. Please. Oh God, help us." Monica pleaded in a choked voice as salt water continued to stream down her pretty face and she grasped her injured daughter's shoulders with both hands, clearly desperately searching for any sign, any at all, that she was at least alive. She could never bear the thought of losing her precious child again, after all they had been through and so much time had passed. It couldn't happen. It just couldn't. All too suddenly, brief, but emotional flashbacks were zipping through her head, of everything. Of the night Eliza was born, when Andrew had been standing at her side, holding her hand the moment her daughter had come into this world. Of holding Eliza for the first time as a tiny infant in her loving arms. Of the day Eliza returned to her as an eight-year-old and hadn't seen her for all those past years and the way Monica had lifted her into those same, loving arms, allowing the tears of gratefulness to flow that her daughter had finally come back to her. Of the time she had been kidnapped by demons and the moment Monica had rescued her with nothing but the love of a mother aiding her. And she even recalled that morning not too many days ago when she and Eliza had been conversing happily in the kitchen of their assignment house with a cup of coffee each in hand.

Andrew knelt on one knee next to Monica and scanned the wounded teen with those loving, caring blue-green eyes of his. Neither he nor Monica seemed to be able to note any signal what so ever that Eliza was even still breathing. The Angel of Death instantly felt the tightness of tears in his throat and he felt as though his heart had been pierced once again with that same evil bullet as Monica's heart-felt, painful cry of dread drifted over to him. It struck an even deeper cord within him that caused the tears to overflow. Recognition glimmered across his glassy eyes, for it was that same cry. That same cry he recalled the instant before he passed over all those years ago. He would've recognized it anywhere. His dearest friend's helpless, sorrowful exclamation of grief as she powerlessly witnessed someone she loved with all her heart slowly slipping away from her.

It was too unbearable a second time and, without another passing moment, Andrew bent low over his best friend's daughter and gathered her petite frame up into his arms as he recalled doing a few times before with Monica herself. He simply wasn't going to let her experience another loss such as that. He couldn't let Eliza die. He wouldn't.

Rising back to his feet, he finally managed a glance upward at Monica, connecting his teary glaze with hers at last. And in those deep brown eyes, Andrew caught sight of something that caused his heart to contract painfully in his chest. Something familiar and heartbreaking. Something he recalled seeing an uncountable number of times over the past thirteen years. Pain. Pain so deep and so true that, without any words spoken between them, Andrew knew exactly what she was trying to get across to him. She was begging him with all her heart not to let her little girl be torn away from her as he had been. And he responded to such a gaze immediately.

"We have to get her to a hospital." He stated solemnly as he still maintained the steady gaze with Monica, counting every tear as they trickled abundantly over her beautiful features. It was then that he chose he would assure her of his persistence, hoping that in some way it would bring her some form of slight peace. "I won't let anything happen to her Monica. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"…Thirteen-year-old female, hit and run accident, excessive blood-loss, possible internal bleeding as well…" One of the assistant surgeons rambled on urgently as an entire team of experienced doctors rushed Eliza into the OR on a stretcher for emergency surgery, though the supposedly crucial information seemed meaningless to the ones who loved the child most, as they stood, numb with steaming emotion in the emergency room, witnessing their beloved Eliza being wheeled further and further away from them, an oxygen mask being held firmly over her nose and mouth and countless surgeons hastily calculating what needed to be done.

As Monica's vision instantly and completely blurred over with blinding tears, she forced her burning eyes as tightly closed as they possibly could as she turned almost subconsciously and fell onto Andrew's chest, giving him her full weight (which wasn't much) and her heart as well as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt, allowing him to support her both physically and emotionally as he had been more than glad to do on so many occasions before. Encircling her back tightly in both of his strong, consoling arms, Andrew felt as though his heart might burst for her as he closed his eyes as tightly as hers and kissed the top of her head in some, wavering attempt to comfort her.

For the umpteenth time since he had met her, all he wanted to do for her was to take the pain away, and that seemed to be the one thing he couldn't do for her. He loved her so much. He loved her more than his own life, as he had proved once before when he took that bullet in her place, but now, as he rested his cheek atop her head, he remembered for the billionth time, the night Eliza was born. He remembered lovingly dabbing the sweat from his friend's forehead as she labored through the excruciating pain of the delivery. He remembered her screams. And most of all he remembered this feeling. This helpless, by-standing feeling of powerlessness. The powerlessness of being unable to help her.

That night he vowed that he would never stand by and let her go through something like that again while he felt that impossibly strong love for her and knew that something could've been done to help her. And that was the proving reason why he had died for her five years ago. He was willing to do anything, everything in his power to protect her and relieve of any and all anguish she currently felt.

But it was then that they realized they both may be equally powerless to save that little girl, for a third celestial prescence could suddenly be felt in the room. A presence that probably should have brought peace and tenderness to their hearts but instead struck fear and dread inside of them. It was the undeniable presence of another Angel of Death. Adam had come and, judging by the expression upon his normally, charming, wise-cracking face, he hadn't come for the simple purpose of seeing how they were doing.

Finally drawing back from Andrew's tight embrace and turning to face her old friend, Monica was suddenly overwhelmed with the awareness of her heart shattering to pieces in her chest, wracking sobs still escaping her slender frame, only they seemed to multiply themselves by a hundred-thousand now as she looked upon the confirmation of the fate her daughter was no doubt about to meet.

Feeling the horrible, distressing emotion rise like boiling water in her throat, Monica immediately raced forward and caught the other Angel of Death by the arm as he turned to enter the OR. "NO! Adam, please! Don't! You can't!" She screamed as loudly as she could without attracting too much attention from everyone else in the room. Taking both of his hands in hers, she stared up into his returning eyes with such pleading urgency in her gaze that he was forced to study the floor under his feet instead. He couldn't even bear to look at her. But, no matter how difficult this may be, he felt the obligation to deny her this desperate plea. He had never intentionally hurt Monica before. He had never hurt her at all in fact, but there was nothing to be done and he was forced to tell her the truth.

"Monica please, don't make this any harder than it has to be." He begged her in a voice barely audible as he eventually raised his eyes to meet hers, pain and regret reflected in them like flames over water. "There's nothing I can do." He reasoned sadly, trying every and any way to make her understand. But she seemed to refuse to understand. Eliza was her _daughter _and, even though she knew full well what the truth was about the job of an Angel of Death, she felt that at the moment she would do everything in her power to keep Adam from entering that OR. How could he do this? How could he do this to _her_?

But before she could say anything further, Andrew took the initiative to approach the two from where he stood a little further back. He was an Angel of Death himself and he wasn't about to just stand by and watch as Monica did her best to convince her friend not to do his job. Andrew had that job and he knew that if anyone could help her sway Adam, it would be him.

"Adam, come on. Please. Help her out here. I'm asking you for a favor." He held his old friend's gaze with such seriousness that for one, brief, concerning moment, Adam's conscience wavered and he nearly prepared himself to break the rules just once. But he didn't. He couldn't. What had to be done, had to be done. There was no alternative. If God wanted her, then so be it. After all, Eliza was His gift to Monica and she was truly _His_ child. After a moment, Adam had still said nothing and only blinked back at Andrew in obvious knowledge that his colleague should've known better. Andrew got the message and took a step back, his expression sorrowful and his heart heavy. This wasn't his choice nor Adam's. It was God's. And so it wasn't Andrew's place to try and stop him.

But Monica wasn't about to give up so easily. She held firm on her old friend's arm and continued her last, desperate attempt to stop him. She just had to. "Adam, please. I'm begging you. I love my little girl more than the world itself. More than my own life. Please. With all my heart I need you to turn around and walk out that door right now." She begged despairingly, hoping that in some, strange way, he would be able to change the rules just once. But he didn't. He couldn't. And Monica had known that from the start, she just could never face it. And before she could say or do anything else, Andrew pushed back the heartbreaking pain inside of him and stepped forward, knowing he had to do the right thing…for everyone. It pained him to no end to do such a thing and he was sure he felt his own heart break over and over again inside of him as he took Monica by the arm and, as gently and compassionately as he could, he pulled her back toward him and out of Adam's way. Just this small gesture nearly killed him as tears rolled over his handsome features and he denied every instinct he had, tightening his grip on his struggling friend's arm as she fought with all her might to pull away.

He had never been more sorry for anything he had ever done as he ignored her efforts, knowing that he was more than capable of lifting her over his head if he wanted to. But he didn't. It would seem so simple as to just restrain her, but it was the most difficult thing he could've ever remembered doing.

"No! Andrew! Please!" She cried out in vain as Andrew forced himself to ignore her and replaced any instinct he felt to free her with tears. Adam nodded gratefully in Andrew's direction, though his expression still did not change. With one last, horribly sympathetic glance into Monica's pleading eyes, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the OR. He was briefly followed by Monica's pain-filled cries of desperation, but he too, ignored his love for his friend and continued on, out of sight.

It was then that Andrew allowed his own emotions to cave and he began to turn Monica by the shoulder to face him once more, but it was clear that she no longer wanted anything to do with him. She drew back from him immediately with all the strength in her body, tearing herself from his arms and stepping back several feet. Again, Andrew's capability returned to his mind, but he released her instantly, willing now to grant her anything she wanted. Anything in the entire world. But the look on her face broke his heart right then and there when she stood back, facing him. The look in her eyes. She hated him. For the first time since they had met, so many years back, she hated him.

Not a word escaped her lips and yet, Andrew was well aware of what she felt as she glared tearfully back at him. It was just in that, heart-wrenching moment that the two of them suddenly felt as though the rest of the world around them no longer existed. As though the expectant silence now shared between them was the only sensation in the entire universe. Andrew was sure millions could hear his own heartbeat for miles around. But he couldn't hear hers. Not a chance now. The connection was broken. The binding of unimaginable love that held them together had frayed. It was far too much for Andrew to bear.

"Monica, I'm sorry, I…" But he was cut off as Monica shook her head angrily as continued tears fell over her angelic features. She wouldn't hear it. It was then that she forgot everything. She forgot the day they met. Their first dance. She forgot how unbearable it felt to lose him to a gunfight and she forgot what it felt like when he returned. She forgot how much she had missed him and she forgot what they had shared together only the night before. She wasn't considering any of it now. She was blind with pain and anguish. At the moment she never wanted to see him again.

"Andrew, don't. Just…just stay away from me." She commanded with such hatred reflected in her normally cheerful Irish lilt that it actually frightened the Angel of Death. The tone in her voice told him that she would never love him again and that frightened him more than the devil itself. He wasn't giving up that easily. He pushed down the pain of her request and ignored it completely, stepping forward and resting his hands on her shoulders to try to emphasize his point. "Monica, I love you so much. I love you…" but he was cut off once again as she attempted to struggle away from him once more, clearly unwilling to listen to anything he had to say now. "No Andrew. Just get away from me! If she dies Andrew… don't touch me!" She made one more attempt to wrench free, but this time he used his strength. He held fast like a child attempting to hold onto a wriggling kitten. But this was much worse than that. Everything seemed to happen so quickly after that that he never could've prepared himself for it.

"Monica please, just…" The slap struck him across the face like a painful bolt of lightning straight to the heart. He felt as though he had been shot a second time, or rather he wished he had. Even _that_ would've felt better than this. _Anything _would've felt better than this For a moment he prayed it wasn't real. It couldn't have been. But as he reopened his eyes once again and turned his head to look back at her, he knew it was true. Her eyes said it all and, as he released her with both hands, he felt the tears steam down his as though they were sent exactly for the purpose of soothing such a blow from someone he loved so much.

Monica didn't look sorry at all for what she'd done though, as she stared back at him spitefully for only a brief moment before turning and racing over to one of the plastic waiting chairs, throwing herself into it as though it were Andrew's arms just a moment before. There she rested her elbows on her knees, sobbing relentlessly into one hand, which supported her forehead while the other rested across her legs. Andrew didn't move. He couldn't. If she didn't love him anymore than he might as well have been dead.

But behind those heavy doors in the OR, Eliza was fighting a very different battle. Her heart rate was plummeting as the surgeons hastened to improve her condition in any way they possibly could. But, as though deaf to their efforts, the young girl's pulse continued to drop, while Adam stood, unseen, next to her head, a tender, gentle hand stroking her red-gold hair affectionately. "Eliza, I don't want to take you home today. I want you to fight okay? Try as hard as you can." But still, as though his words had had no such effect, her condition worsened.

All too suddenly, the dreadful sound of every doctor's nightmares could be heard throughout the OR. The even, life-confirming beeps of the heart monitor were suddenly replaced by one, flat, consistent tone. Every surgeon in the room took immediate attention and focused their efforts on reviving her. Several shouted commands and urgent orders could be heard from the head surgeon as he placed two of the electric chargers over the teenager's chest and called his instructions. "Charge to ten!" He called and the request was repeated by one of the assistants. "Clear!" The electric field coursed through the girl's small frame, and, though her heart rate skyrocketed momentarily, it continued on afterwards in one, flat continuous tone. "Charge to twenty!" Again the repeated request. "Clear!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Does she have any family?" One of the head nurses inquired uneasily as she approached both Monica and Andrew in the waiting room of the ER. Andrew opened his mouth to say something but Monica was faster and completely ignored him. "I'm her mother." She replied in a quivering voice as a new threat of tears stung at the corners of her already wet eyes. The solemn flicker of sorrow in the nurse's eyes did nothing to reassure Monica as she felt her heart beat begin to race once again, silently praying over and over again with all her heart that she was about to be delivered good news. As they awaited an answer, Andrew stepped forward every so slightly and, ignoring his conscience that was screaming its protest, he placed one, gentle hand on her shoulder in some miniscule attempt to comfort her as much as he could without upsetting her, but Monica only took another step forward toward the nurse, just out of his reach, allowing his hand to slip gracefully from her. He didn't try again. It was clear enough that she needed her space, no matter how much it pained Andrew to leave her with that anger toward him.

The nurse studied the floor apprehensively and looked as though she was prepared to tell the angel anything else but this. "Well…um…she survived the surgery, but it's not looking good." She informed them in a voice so quiet they nearly didn't hear her as she fluttered through some of the papers on her clipboard, glancing anywhere else in the room except for Monica's eyes, which stared, unwavering, straight at the nurse, silently demanding more information as she struggled to slow her breathing. And so the nurse forced herself to continue. "She's out of surgery and she's in the second room on the left just down that hall, but I have to tell you, she's…well she's not doing very well. She's in a heavy coma and we're not exactly sure if she's going to pull through. If you wish to see her I'd suggest you do it now. I'm so sorry." Monica heard every word and yet it somehow didn't seem to comprehend. Every negative sensation that ever existed suddenly seemed to find its way into her heart. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't!

She covered her mouth with both hands simply to keep from screaming. No! There was no question about it. Her daughter had to be all right! If she wasn't…Monica couldn't bear the thought of it. Her daughter! Her little girl! All too suddenly, she recalled that tiny baby girl she had held in her arms for the first time thirteen years ago. She didn't give birth to her simply to let her die just before she became an official caseworker. Eliza had wanted to finish that first assignment so badly…and she never had the chance. She would never be the caseworker she so desperately wanted to be.

Suddenly coming to the realization of all this, the sobs only wracked her tiny frame that much more rapidly. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be! This wasn't supposed to happen. How could it be happening now? Monica felt as though it was all nothing but a terrible nightmare and she was simply unable to wake, as much as she desperately wanted to. She just wanted to wake up and find her daughter down in the kitchen of their assignment house, smiling and laughing with a hot mug of coffee in hand. She was so beautiful.

Andrew watched sorrowfully from a few steps back as his dearest friend struggled to pull herself together and calm her own throbbing heart. How he longed to simply hold her in his arms. To comfort her and tell her he loved her and that everything would be all right. But he didn't. He remained exactly where he stood, compassionate tears still rolling over his cheeks as he watched his beloved friend suffer. He wanted nothing more in the world than to wrap her in his arms and take the pain away once more. But he couldn't. He stood silently behind her and only waited solemnly for her to make the decision about what to do next. He dared not say a word. He loved her too much to want to hurt her any more than she already did.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of horrible, dreading silence, Monica eventually turned to face Andrew, forcing herself to look into his eyes for the first time since…their last contact. For one, brief, terrifying moment he thought she wasn't going to say anything, but when the moment had finally past, it seemed she had to force the words from her lips, as though even speaking to Andrew was physically paining her. "I'm going to see her. You can come with me if you like. Or stay here. I don't care." The words stung him like the snap of a whip around his tender heart as she then turned abruptly and disappeared down the bustling halls at a hastened pace without even a single glance back in his direction.

All too suddenly, Andrew was left alone in the busy ER, left to listen to nothing but the seemingly constant ring of the station phones and the hustle of doctors and nurses. Dropping himself down in one of those lonely plastic, waiting chairs, he seemed to stare into space as he relived every terribly painful image of that moment of Monica's rebellion toward him. He had refused to defend himself. He had refused to justify his actions, because he loved her to no end and he was no longer sure if he had even done the right thing in holding her back. They had broken the rules before, why couldn't he have done it just once more…for her?

Monica hesitated only momentarily as she grasped the cold, gray metal of the doorknob of her daughter's room in her hand. Drawing in one, deep, cleansing breath, she forced the turn in her wrist and heard the dreadfully loud click of the door as it inched open. Swinging it the rest of the way open, Monica's eyes instantly fell – as if drawn – on her unconscious, battered baby girl in the hospital bed, hooked up to numerous machines, looking as lifeless as she ever had. Catching her breath in her throat, Monica willed herself not to cry anymore. She couldn't. It was now that she needed to stand strong for her little girl. But the sight was by far the most painful thing she had ever seen in her many years as an angel of God. She almost turned and bolted away out the door then and there. But she didn't. She couldn't. She loved her too much.

She had to force every step of the way until she was finally standing at Eliza's bedside. Seeing many of her assignments in this exact situation before, she knew full well that her daughter could more than likely hear her even in her concealing coma. Unfortunately, she also knew very well that patients in this type of heavy coma often didn't come out, but she forced herself to think otherwise as she seated herself tentatively next to her daughter on the side of the hospital bed.

For a moment she only stared down at her with such loved mixed with the tears in her eyes that she was almost relieved she could barely see her anymore through the blur of the tears. "I'm so sorry." Her voice shook as she fought the urge to sob uncontrollably once more. She somehow managed to keep her composure as she reached forward and softly brushed one, gorgeous strand of her daughter's red-gold hair from her lifeless face. "I love you so much. I should've been there. If I had only come when you asked. I'm so sorry." She repeated, her voice suddenly beginning to crack with the weight of the emotion on her shoulders, her throat tightening almost painfully with the threat of sobs.

For another moment, Monica closed her eyes for a long second, allowing the tears to choke her at long last, listening quietly to the beeps of her daughter's heart monitor, just awaiting the horrible moment when those beeps would cease and be replaced by one, long, flat tone. But for now they continued to beep evenly, calmly, as though Eliza was trying in her own odd way to reassure her mother. But it did little for the experienced angel as she raised her eyes to the heavens and cried up to her one true Father. The one who loved her most.

"Oh Father," she whispered tearfully, knowing that He could hear her just fine even if she weren't speaking at all, "I love her so much. Please, help her. Help me. Help us all. We need you now and I'm so…so lost Father." But she didn't have a chance to say anymore, for a sudden knock at the door made her jump and she immediately turned to see who it was. A man entered, and uneasy, sympathetic expression upon his face. He looked horrible. Even though Monica had never seen him before, she knew instantly who he was. He was Eliza's teacher. He was the one who did this to her daughter…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Monica lay on the hospital bed next to her daughter that night, holding her close and allowing the gentle, consistent beeps of her heart monitor to lull her to a fitful sleep. Eliza's teacher must have apologized to her millions of times for everything he had done and he had also informed her that because of this incident, he was going to get help for his drinking habit. He was going to turn himself in and clean up. It was at that moment that Monica realized that her daughter really _had_ done her job. She had finished her assignment and had become a true caseworker, but there seemed to be nothing to celebrate now. She would never get to finish the rest of her job and so there was nothing to rejoice. Nothing at all.

Andrew still hadn't even shown his face in Eliza's hospital room. Monica knew full well that he wanted to see her more than anything, but he was tentative about coming face-to-face with Monica once more. Yet still, she couldn't help but feel full and complete resentment toward him. She didn't want to see him anyway. She didn't even know if he was still out in the waiting room or not. Knowing Andrew, he still hadn't moved from his spot out there, but there was a chance he had gone home.

But as she lay there next to her daughter, Monica's purposeful dreams brought her somewhere completely different into a totally new situation, far away from the doctors and the hospital around her, far away from her daughter and from her own broken heart. It brought her to a completely different time, five years past…

"_Andrew, what did you do that for?" She scolded through a choked voice as she took his hand with her own and used her free hand to cup the side of his weary face. His eyes glazed over with pain, Andrew managed to open them enough to just look up at her as his heart bled freely inside his chest. He knew he didn't have much time._

"_Monica…" He began in a voice so strained and agonized that it forced yet more tears to form in Monica's eyes so she could barely see anymore. "Monica, Eliza needs you. I…I couldn't just stand by and…let that happen." Even with the effort of these few words, his features twisted in a painful expression and the only ease he received was when he made eye contact with Monica and her beautiful face looked down upon him with such love and affection that it made his damaged heart melt with his own love for her. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave her but now he realized his choice had long since expired. Then he remembered little Eliza out there alone with those demons on the loose._

"_Monica, go find Eliza. She's…out there by…by herself." He reminded her quickly, though he was forced to pause several times while bursts of pain shot through his chest as he spoke. But Monica only shook her head, the tears still spilling freely from her already blurred eyes. "No Andrew, I won't leave you." She managed to choke out with a stubborn tone in her soft, Irish lilt, the flow of emotion and love spilling from her words like tears spilling from a broken heart. Andrew opened his mouth to try and protest, but he could barely speak now and Monica was suddenly all too aware of his trembling body beneath hers and she knew. She didn't want to give in to it, but she knew._

"_Andrew, I love you. Oh please Father, don't let him die. Please." Monica begged as she raised her teary eyes to the heavens. She knew well enough that angels couldn't die but their human bodies could and if that happened to Andrew now, she didn't know what would happen. Would she ever see him again? She couldn't bear the thought of it as she lay there next to him, using the word 'die' freely without thinking a thing about her choice of vocabulary, as long as the Lord got her message. And he did. But that didn't change what was inevitable to happen._

_It was then that Andrew managed to raise his hands to his friend, cupping her angelic face affectionately as if to reassure her that he loved her in case she didn't know already. "I…love you too Monica. Promise me you'll…never forget that." He whispered as he stared up into her pretty eyes with his. But Monica wouldn't listen to such things. She denied the situation completely as she shook her head and yet an entirely new set of tears poured over her cheeks. "Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine." She assured, though it was more for herself than for him. For as he spoke these words, Monica was all too aware that her heart was slowly breaking inside her as she watched her best friend slip away from her. It was too much for her to bear as she contemplated the fact that this could be the last few seconds she would ever spend with her dear friend. Salty, sorrowful tears stung at her eyes and throat as Andrew managed to shake his head at her words._

"_No Monica…I can…I can feel it." He replied as he began to feel himself slipping away from the world around him. There was nothing either of them could do. But how Monica wished she could do something. Anything. She loved him too much to let him go like this. She couldn't let him leave her and give up. Quite suddenly, as she looked down upon him lying there, she remembered the day they met and all the years that followed. Those times he had asked her to dance and she remembered how wonderful it had been twirling around him on the dance floor. She never thought this would happen. He had always been there for her and she couldn't imagine a single day without having him there by her side and then she realized that throughout all those years, she had taken every second of it for granted._

"_Andrew, I love you so much." She sobbed as her tears fell from her face and landed lovingly over Andrew's wounded heart. But then Monica found her self doing something she never thought she'd do. But she didn't know how else to tell him how much she really loved him and she realized she might never get another chance to do so. Leaning down a little further, she crossed the small distance to his lips and met them with her own, caressing them with such love and affection that Andrew's heart swelled with adoration and the one hand that had been left cupping her face pulled her down a little more firmly. They kissed passionately, knowing they were best friends, but had such love for each other that it was a way of saying goodbye. For then, quite suddenly, Monica felt Andrew release her and pull away as his weary head fell back to the floor and his breathing suddenly became labored and shallow._

"_Andrew no! Please! Don't give up!" Monica cried the plea desperately as she watched him and now she was sure the tears would never stop as his eyelids began to droop and his body stilled slightly. "I love you Monica. Promise me…you'll remember." He whispered so quietly now that Monica could barely hear him and she was sobbing too deeply now to say a word of protest. All she could do was watch…and nod. The pain was too much for her to bear. She had pushed aside all denial now as she confronted the truth face to face. There was nothing she could do and she reached across his chest and took his hand while she cried. She knew her friend's life was about to end, but their friendship would live forever. She had made the promise, just as Andrew had made the promise to himself that he would never let anything happen to Monica._

_It was only mere seconds later when Andrew forced his eyes open one last time, holding on that extra moment just to look at her and make sure she was the last thing he saw. Then he could hold on no longer and his eyelids slid shut again and the hand that had been holding Monica's went limp in her hold._

…Monica started with a small gasp of protest and woke back in the hospital, five years later. She was suddenly aware of how shallow her breathing had become and how quickly her heart was currently racing. She tried to calm herself. She didn't want to care. But the truth of the matter was…she did. That horrible moment rolled on over and over in her memory as she sat up in the hospital bed. _"I love you too Monica. Promise me you'll never forget that. I love you Monica. Promise me you'll remember…" _

She had managed somehow to block out that terrible memory, but it had returned to haunt her now, as she sat, resting, alone in her daughter's room. All too suddenly, she wanted more than anything to be back in Andrew's arms, realizing everything she'd forgotten. She'd made a promise…and she'd broken it. She'd forgotten. She'd forgotten how much he loved her…and, God forgive her, she'd forgotten how much she loved him. Oh how she loved him. Every feeling she had ever felt for him came screaming back to her all too suddenly and the tears came so quickly she hadn't even the chance to choke them back. They flowed freely over her pretty features, drawn forth no-doubt by the uncontrollable, forceful sobs that now wracked her petite body.

Resting her face in one hand, she just sat there for several long minutes, crying. All she wanted was to feel his arms around her once more. To rest her head against his chest. To hear his tender voice whisper his love for her in her ear again. It was a frighteningly familiar feeling as she recalled how exactly it felt in those past five years when Andrew had been there when she'd needed him most. But this time, it seemed, there wasn't a hope for her to ever have that love back again. She longed for it more than anything in her time of need, but it seemed impossible that he could ever forgive her after what she had done and it panged her with horrible stabs of guilt to even remember how she had treated him just hours before. She knew she wouldn't be able to bear confronting him again, but how she wished she could…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Andrew took a deep breath of preparation before swaying open the door to Eliza's hospital room before him. The sun hadn't even risen yet, it was so early the next morning, but Andrew had been sitting in the waiting room alone all night and he had eventually decided – after an impossible amount of deliberation – to go and see how she was doing. He couldn't bear just sitting out there by himself, unknowing, clueless. But he hadn't been completely alone after all. He had prayed. And there wasn't a single trace of doubt in the Lord's suggestion to Andrew to go and see how both Eliza and Monica were doing. Forcing back every voice inside of him, screaming out to him to leave her be, Andrew had taken those few crucial steps to the second room on the left down the hall.

But before he had done so, he felt it necessary to try and show Monica he was willing to make amends if she wanted to. He had gone down to the cafeteria and purchased two coffees, which he then carried up to Eliza's room in hopes that perhaps the small gesture would mean something to Monica. It just had to.

But now, as he stood in the doorway of the hospital room, the sight before him caused him to feel more vulnerable than he ever had before. There Eliza lay, unconscious, lifeless, hooked up to an uncountable number of machines that no-doubt were the only things that were keeping her alive. And there his dear friend sat, next to her daughter in a chair pulled up to the side of the bed. Her face was frightfully pale, her eyes glassy and weary, as though she hadn't slept a wink the night before. Her gaze still fixed upon her daughter, she didn't even glance briefly upward when Andrew entered the room. In fact, it seemed she hadn't heard him at all.

Approaching her side cautiously, Andrew stood in momentary silence, simply staring down at her with such love and sadness in his blue-green eyes that he couldn't help but feel she knew every thought currently running through his mind. It was only after another long second that he finally held out one of the Styrofoam cups he had brought up with him, offering it to her in a silent plea for even the smallest smile in return. When she still didn't so much as flinch at the action, Andrew drew back ever so slightly and cleared his throat bravely. "I thought you could use some coffee." He proposed in a voice so gentle and soft that Monica couldn't help but grant him a brief glance before reaching forward herself and taking the coffee slowly with little more than a nod in thanks.

Though this miniscule return gesture alighted him inside like a sunrise, Andrew still didn't even smile to show his relief. He simply stood there as still as could be, watching her sip her beverage gingerly as she returned her gaze to her dear child. But what he was clearly unaware of as he stood there, unwavering, was that Monica's eyes may have been on Eliza, but her full and complete attention was on her beloved Andrew, standing next to her. She wanted more than the world itself to simply turn to him and cry her heart out, tell him she was more sorry than she could ever be and hear his sweet, tentative voice reassure her that everything would be okay. But she didn't, for she knew there was no guarantee that was what she would hear when he spoke in return and the consideration that he may be eternally angry with her if she tried frightened her more than the devil himself. So instead, she maintained her poker face and simply made safe enough seeming small talk.

"Why haven't you gone home yet?" She questioned quietly as she kept her gaze fixed on her daughter in front of her instead on the one the question was directed to. Her voice contained little if not no feeling or emotion whatsoever as she spoke, slicing the very tension in the room it seemed like a sharp knife through butter. Andrew hesitated momentarily as he glanced warily from Eliza to his dear Monica before he finally replied after a long minute. "I…I guess I just had to stay and see how she was doing." He half-lied in response as he finally fixed his gaze permanently on Monica. But she only nodded in reply as she still didn't look up at him. She couldn't. Not now. He would see the pain and regret in her eyes and, at the moment, she had no idea how he would react to such a thing. So she hid the tears as they eventually found their way across her eyes.

Andrew remained where he stood for another lone, awkward silence, simply staring down longingly at Monica, wishing that somehow, someway, he could tell her he was sorry. But he knew she could never forgive him and that she had every right to be more concerned with her daughter at a time like this. He just wanted to hold her in his arms once more, allow her to cry on his shoulder and tell her he loved her. But, to his utter sorrow, that simply wasn't an option at the moment. And so he only stood there, blinking back the tears until he finally forced his feet to move once more, making his way slowly back toward the door in silence. Without a word said between them, he knew well enough that she was better off without him here.

But just as he stepped toward at the threshold of the doorway, a glorious sound rang out to his ears. A sound he had wanted to hear for the past several hours. The longest hours of his existence. The miraculous sound of Monica's Irish lilt as she called out to him. "Andrew." She called after him ever so softly in a weary voice as she turned her head slightly, just enough to see him out of the corner of her eye. Then came an achingly lengthy pause as Andrew halted instantly in his tracks, fighting with the debate over whether or not to reply, or to simply continue on out the door. But eventually, though he did not turn around, he made the decision to oblige out of pure curiosity about what she had to say to him.

"Yeah?" He inquired in a cautious, gentle voice, barely audible, though he still didn't look at her, but simply turned his head enough as she had, just to be able to see her out of the corner of his eye. But what he saw was enough to make his heart swell to an impossible extent. Monica had turned around fully now, and was holding eye contact with him, tears of every emotion in the book streaming down her cheeks. That was when he knew. He knew everything she felt as well as if the Lord had planted those emotions in his own heart, using the seeds from hers.

He didn't waste another moment. Feeling hot tears of his own spring into his blue-green eyes without any warning at all, he turned fully now and took the few small, but crucial steps back toward her, allowing his feelings to get the better of anything else was feeling at the moment. "Oh, Monica," he breathed in a choked voice as he took her face in his hands and dropped to his knees on the floor before her. But he needn't say a word more, for, as Monica's own heart suddenly seemed to explode in her chest, her emotions overflowed and the tears began to flow freely, finally letting out all the pain and feeling she had so desperately wanted to cry to her dear friend before. She suddenly didn't care whether or not he was angry with her, she simply decided she had to try or she might as well die if she couldn't feel his love for her anymore.

But he wasn't angry with her at all, which became more and more clear to her as she continued to confide in her beloved soul mate. "Andrew…I…I'm so sorry!" She sobbed intensely as she finally allowed herself to do as she'd longed more than anything for the past few hours. She fell forward, sliding off of the edge of the chair…and into his arms. She cried so deeply into his shoulder that he was almost concerned for her lungs, the way she was sobbing. None the less, he embraced her tiny shoulders in his strong hold and allowed tears of his own to finally stream over his cheeks and into her hair below his chin. This was how he wanted it. This was how it should have been. He loved her so much and it felt immensely more than just right to have her back in his loving arms once more.

There they sat without a word spoken between them for a brief moment while Monica drained her tears into his shirt, too ashamed to speak again until Andrew finally broke the incredibly painful tension between them once more. "No Monica. _I'm_ sorry. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I…I love you so much. Please…forgive me." He was forced to take brief pauses between words – as so was she – for his breath intake had been minimized by the tears that were spilling over his handsome features relentlessly.

But Monica wouldn't hear any of it anyway. She shook her head no over his shoulder, as though trying to convey a message to him even though she could barely speak. "No…Andrew no! I…I had no right to…to…" But once again, her sobs got the better of her and she was forced to leave the statement unfinished as she continued to allow the painful cries to wrack her petite frame once more. But Andrew received the message loud and clear and wouldn't have let her finish it at any rate. Drawing back just enough to hold his dear friend at arm's length by the shoulders, Andrew gazed past the agonizing glaze of tears and stared at those two, soft, brown eyes he loved so dearly.

"Oh Monica, no. Come on. You had _every _right to feel that way. Come here." He pulled her back onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her yet again, clearly not knowing what else to say. The sobs bombarded her body once more as he felt her chest heaving against his, her loving tears falling onto his shoulder once again. Nothing further needed to be said between them. It seemed simple enough that it obviously didn't matter who was right before. As long as they were together now, they suddenly realized it would only help the situation to be there for one another.

"Shh. Shh. I'm here now. I've got you. Shh." As Andrew whispered consoling encouragements in his friend's ear, both she and he suddenly relived the moment they had first reunited after Andrew's death. Resting there in his arms, she recalled those same, loving words he had whispered to her before and it was those same words that were all she needed to hear right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Andrew and Monica spent the rest of the night together praying at Eliza's bedside, praying that somehow, someway, the dearly loved child would pull through. Even when the first rays of sunlight inched their way across the hospital room floor, they found themselves still awake at the injured teenager's side. It didn't seem long after sunrise before a knock at the door startled them both from their musings. Turning toward the door, both Monica and Andrew then noted Tess and Gloria making their way inside.

"Hey." Gloria greeted so softly that her voice was barely audible, as though she was afraid of waking Eliza. But there was another tone in her caring voice as well. Sympathy. Monica would've recognized it anywhere. She'd heard it uncountable times in her own gentle, Irish lilt when she approached assignments who had been hurt in some way, shape or form. It almost pained her as much to hear it as it did to say it to others. So she simply nodded in greeting as Andrew granted them a proper hello.

Tess wasted no time in moving over to where Monica stood and draping a comforting arm across her baby's shoulders in that motherly way she had done so many times before, but none under circumstances so extreme. "How are you doing, baby?" She questioned gently in that deep, throaty voice she always had, although she no-doubt already knew the answer to that question without having to ask at all, as Monica merely managed a miniscule shrug in a way of telling them exactly how she felt. But she willed herself not to cry again as she nodded toward her lifeless-looking daughter on the bed. "There's been no change." She informed them in a voice so quiet they almost couldn't hear her. She didn't bother asking how they knew to come here, as neither Andrew nor she had been home to tell them, but she knew they had their sources, as did she. There was no need to ask.

But it was then that Gloria asked her something that would have surprised her under any other circumstances, but at the moment she could've asked her if she sky was falling and it wouldn't have surprised her one little bit. "Monica, I know this isn't the best time. But could I talk to you for a second?" She inquired softly as she motioned toward the open bathroom door to imply that she had meant to speak to her in privacy. Monica didn't even bother with questioning glances. She was so numb emotionally from everything that had been happening that she could only nod slightly and follow her pupil into the small hospital bathroom, where the young trainee quickly closed the door behind them.

Turning to face her supervisor then, Gloria took one deep, cleansing breath before beginning, not knowing if there was any possible way to ease into something like this. But she knew she had to say something, and quickly. "Okay…I…um…I haven't told Tess yet." She began gently, finally seeming to settle on a way to tell her dearest friend in the world something like this. "But I…" She began to stutter again before she drew something from her pocket and held it up for Monica to see. "I found this in our bathroom this morning. It's not mine. I _know _it's not Tess'. I just…I had to tell you before anything more happened." She handed the small, but clearly crucial item to her supervisor and waited anxiously for her reaction. Would she be surprised? Angry?

Monica's heart stalled cold in her chest as she stared down at the tiny object in her grasp. She knew what it was. She knew _whose _it was. And she knew why it had been there. She suddenly felt nothing but gratitude toward Gloria for not going straight to Tess. It had been incredibly thoughtful. But other, more important feelings were zipping here and there through her mind right now. She recalled taking the test the morning Andrew had brought her the picnic basket for lunch. She had recalled waking up that morning feeling a little strange. Feeling so…other. She remembered that feeling all too well. Even though it had been almost fourteen years since she had felt it the last time. But she had recognized it right away and had felt she just had to know right away.

She had taken it, but left in the bathroom when she'd returned to her room to finish up the rest of her packing. She had never seen the result, as Andrew had then climbed up to her window and she had forgotten all about it – as strange as that seems. She had gotten distracted when he had come up and when Tess had nearly caught them. She had never known, for just that same night Eliza had been struck by a drunk driver and she had thought about everything but that pregnancy test.

But now, as she looked at it, the reading was there, loud and clear as though the Lord Himself was screaming down at her to realize the truth. It was positive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As though compelled by a mind of its own, Monica's hand instinctively strayed to her still-flat stomach, although her eyes, suddenly glazed over with what must have been the thousandth set of tears, remained fixed upon the revealing pregnancy test resting in her opposite hand. This couldn't be happening to her. Not again. Not after all these years. But this time it was different. With Eliza she had known what she was doing, and she had been overjoyed when the test had come out positive, but this time…this time…this time the child had been conceived by different means and she was all too suddenly experiencing every startling feeling from overwhelming happiness to immense and persistent fear. She was scared. That was one thing for certain, but on the other hand she and Andrew were going to have a baby. But how would he react to that? What would he think? They hadn't meant to do it. Did he even want a son or daughter? What would everyone else think? About her and Andrew? About that night? About the baby?

But it was then that it suddenly occurred to her that Gloria still stood before her in the tiny quarters of the bathroom, bearing a sympathetic, but expectant expression upon her angelic face. Quickly shifting her gaze from the test in her hand to her dearly loved trainee, Monica made the conscious decision that she simply could not lie to her pupil and this was it. It was now or never. She simply no longer had a choice but to tell Gloria the whole truth and nothing but. Taking a deep breath of preparation, she finally parted her lips and stuttered briefly before properly beginning.

"Um…okay Gloria, I know you probably want me to just tell you what's going on more than anything…so…here goes. I…um…this test was no misunderstanding. I _am _pregnant." She blurted out honestly as she somehow managed to hold eye contact with the young angel before her. Though Gloria seemed unsatisfied with this confession, for that much she already knew. "But _how _Monica?" She demanded vaguely, though she knew perfectly well that her supervisor more than likely knew what she meant. "Why? I know you're not doing the surrogate mother thing again. So what's going on?" The questions poured out of her like boiling water from a heated pot as she somehow managed to keep her exuberant voice down to a volume she was sure the others outside were unable to hear.

At this point Monica suddenly studied the floor as though one of the dust bunnies there had suddenly become inspiringly fascinating. After a brief moment, she allowed a single tear to roll over one cheek before she finally spoke once more. "Well, Gloria…this baby…isn't like Eliza was." She informed her pupil carefully, as though she seemed to be working around the truth somehow. But still, Gloria persisted in a determined manner. She was fed up with the way everything had seemed to change with the relationship between she and her supervisor lately. It was like she never told her anything anymore. "What do you mean?" She pried in a soft voice almost sorrowful as she spoke. But it was now that Monica decided there was no way of getting out of it this time. She would just have to tell Gloria everything, even if Andrew didn't know it himself.

"Okay…um…Gloria, the other night when Andrew came back, I was so…we kissed and one thing led to another and…Gloria, this baby is Andrew's." She was sure she spilled out the last part so quickly that it was impossible for her trainee to even understand what she had just told her. But then an expression crossed her face that told Monica she understood perfectly.

"Andrew?" Gloria repeated in obvious astonishment as her eyes widened beneath her glasses. But it seemed all Monica could do was nod in confirmation and brush away that one tear with her fingertips as she stood there somewhat tentatively in perfect silence, simply awaiting her trainee's next comment on that. But what then reached her ears what not at all what she was ever expecting. "Oh Monica, I'm so happy for you!" She suddenly exclaimed as she stepped forward and embraced her supervisor with congratulative arms. Needless to say, Monica accepted her pupil's embrace with joy and relief, as she suddenly was able to feel Gloria's tears of joy on her shoulder. This was all it took for her to let them flow freely now as well. Though she had absolutely no idea whether they were tears of joy or sorrow or fear or excitement, but she was glad she had someone to cry them on.

Holding her young friend as tightly as she had ever held her before, Monica took the opportunity to explain herself a little more thoroughly into her trainee's ear. "Oh Gloria, thank you so much. With everything going on with Eliza and Andrew and…I just don't think I could've handled this alone." She whispered as she held her charge that much more tightly. But it was then that Gloria drew back ever so slightly so she was able to look Monica once again in the eyes, her expression a little concerned. "Wait," she told her supervisor suddenly as her eyes darted about the floor beneath their feet as though she were attempting to sort something out in her mind, as she was often able to do with seemingly impossible ease, "so, Tess doesn't know _anything_?" She confirmed a little worriedly as she raised her eyebrows above her glasses. But Monica merely shook her head no with an expression of equal concern. "Not a thing." She informed Gloria with a hint of anxiousness suddenly crossing her honey-brown eyes. But it was the question that came next that seemed immensely more important as it brought an abrupt realization to Monica's mind.

"And Andrew?" She questioned further as she nodded to Monica's stomach as though to clarify that she was referring to her supervisor's pregnancy. But once again, Monica shook her head in a negative reply. "Nothing at all." She responded slightly sadly as that realization was sending her signals all over the place as though crying out to inform her that sometime soon she would need to tell him. But was something that frightened her more than anything else in or out of this world… which was odd seeing that she would've thought she would be more afraid to tell Tess.

But Gloria suddenly seemed as though she was already formulating a plan in her sharp little mind. Monica could practically hear the wheels turning in her trainee's head as she scrambled with her thoughts. Finally, she seemed to come to a reasonable conclusion. "Okay so, do you want to tell Andrew and I'll take Tess, or the other way around?" She optioned practically as she figured she wanted nothing more at the moment than to help her dear friend as much as she possibly could. But Monica didn't seem to approve of this, as she shook her head then in disagreement as though she thought that was not the way to approach a situation such as this. "No Gloria, thank you, but you shouldn't have to worry about this okay? You did nothing wrong. You just don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything." She assured the young angel gently as she managed a small smile at her trainee as though the situation had suddenly taken a vicious turn from frightening to relief. As so did Gloria's expression when she heard her supervisor's reply. "Thank you!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Um, Andrew, I could really use a coffee. Do you want to come down to the cafeteria with me?" Monica offered as innocently as she could as she and Gloria finally emerged from the bathroom in Eliza's room. Gloria immediately took her place in the chair next to the bed, clearly working impossibly hard simply to avoid Tess' questioning gaze as she seated herself in a bit of an anxious manner.

Andrew glanced up from where he sat and raised his eyebrows, obviously a little perplexed at this request, for Monica hadn't wanted to leave her daughter's side for the last several hours, and now she just wanted to go and get a coffee? Well, he thought, if she's ready to try and think about something else for a change, I'm ready to support her. He stood then and nodded slightly before following her out into the hall and down to the elevator.

As he stepped into the elevator with her before him, he caught a glimpse of the distracted expression upon her face and felt he needed to make sure everything was all right. "You okay?" He questioned gently as he pressed the button to take them to the ground floor. When she didn't answer after a moment, he tentatively inched his hand into hers and held it ever so tenderly, as though assuring her that whatever was troubling her, she could always tell him. She gratefully accepted his grasp, and didn't pull away, but she still seemed to refuse to make eye contact with him as the elevator doors closed and they began moving.

But it was then that Monica made the decision that she couldn't wait any longer. She had to tell him now or she may just scream it at him. But the way in which she chose to tell him was slightly startling for the Angel of Death as she suddenly wrenched away from his grasp, reaching for the emergency button on the panel. Her fingers connecting with it almost harshly, the sound of a single, short bell could be heard and then the elevator ground to a merciless halt where it was.

But it was clear that Andrew had absolutely no idea what was going on, as he glanced around them, clearly puzzled at what his friend had done and why. But when he made eye contact with her once more, there was definitely something in her gaze that told him not to speak and just listen. But the glaze behind his blue-green eyes flickered with obvious confusion as she then took both of his hands in hers and readied herself to say something that was clearly very important. But she merely seemed to stutter for a brief moment as she had done before with Gloria as she struggled for a way, any way to tell her friend that he was going to be a father.

"Andrew…I…I have to tell you something." She paused briefly as she scrambled in her mind to seek out the proper wording for her next statement, but then, as she finally reunited her gaze with Andrew's, his eyes flickered with kindness and gentleness and she knew she could tell him anything. Anything in the world. "Okay." He breathed understandingly as he cupped one side of her face in the palm of his hand, still holding her hand with the other. But it was then that Monica suddenly felt the threat of tears in her throat once again as a sweet, loving reaction of his tender touch. Covering his hand with her free one, Monica leant her cheek gently against it, as though seeking some form of comfort as she felt the hot tears begin to stream over her cheeks sensitively. But Andrew refused to stand by and watch her get upset again, as it pained him that much more to watch her cry than to cry himself.

"Oh Monica, hey, what is it? Come on. You know you can always tell me anything." He half-whispered softly as he took his other hand and placed it lovingly on the opposite side of her face, lifting her teary gaze then to meet his. But she still seemed uncomfortable with whatever it was she was about to say and as she stared up into his handsome face, she wondered if he would say the same thing after she told him. And so she decided she couldn't stagger for an answer any longer. "Andrew," she began again in a clear, confident tone, "I'm pregnant."

At this, Andrew suddenly removed his hands from her face and stared back at her in obvious disbelief. She hadn't just said 'pregnant' had she? She couldn't of. It wasn't possible. But after another second of frightful silence, the concept suddenly came to Andrew in another way and a broad smile from ear to ear split his handsome features as he took another step toward her, his gaze shifted constantly back and forth from her flat belly to her wet, soft brown eyes. "Monica…you…we…we're going to have a baby?" He confirmed as though the seemingly simple concept was just impossible to believe. But it was then that Monica caught sight of the joyful saltwater suddenly running from his eyes and she knew right then and there that his reaction was not at all what she had expected, and she was overwhelmingly grateful for that. She almost felt guilty that she had half-expected him to be angry and that she had been afraid of him. But now, as she stood there before him, she realized she was wrong all along to think such an absurd thing at all.

"Yes, Andrew. Yes! We're going to have a baby!" She knew she was yelling now. She didn't care. After all, who could hear her but Andrew here in this elevator? She loved just saying it anyway. Why not scream it out to the world? He then reached out and excitedly scooped her up in his arms so that one of his arms was beneath her knees and one behind her shoulders. He twirled her around in a circle gleefully as she wrapped her arms around his neck and once he placed her back on her feet, they caught each other's gaze once more and their smiles suddenly faded to a smaller, more affectionate gaze. Her arms still around his neck, Monica inched her face closer to his as she felt his hand creep up her back to cradle the back of her neck, slowly pulling her toward him as he too moved forward. Their lips met in a tender, loving caress and they remained in such a hold for many a minute until they finally broke apart once again, though Monica allowed her forehead to remain leaning against his affectionately.

"Oh, Andrew, this baby will be the best part of us. Not me. Not you. Us." She told him as tears still persisted over her pretty features. But now Andrew seemed to be crying even more than she was if that was even possible, as he held his arms around her back supportively, wishing there was some way he could feel the baby against him already. Of course he couldn't, but he'd like to think that he could. "I'm going to be a father." He stated more to himself than to her as the realization suddenly hit him like a blow to the chest from a baseball bat. But Monica merely nodded in confirmation as she then suddenly allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder in one more loving embrace. She couldn't be more content that he had taken to the news so well, but now, as she thought it over in her mind, she wondered how he could not have.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was a good half hour before the hospital maintenance staff finally managed to deliver Monica and Andrew safely back to their floor from the "jammed elevator". They didn't seem to mind. It gave them plenty of time to talk about the baby they were going to have in nine months. Monica had almost forgotten how it felt to be carrying a young life inside of her. It was almost surreal. With Eliza she hadn't actually believed it until her belly had grown enough to see, and even then it was a difficult concept to grasp.

Andrew on the other hand seemed to be having even more trouble then she, if that was possible, believing he was going to be a father. But the thought that seemed to calm his heart every time it seemed to pound out of control was the reminder of who the baby's mother was. There was no one in heaven or on earth that he would've preferred carry his child. If it was a girl, he just knew it would follow in Eliza's footsteps and look exactly like Monica. In that case, he would have the most beautiful daughter in the world.

But as they reentered Eliza's hospital room and laid eyes, once again on the innocent young girl lying unconscious in the bed, it only reminded them both that they wanted anything but to replace this gorgeous child with the one now growing in Monica's womb. Never would they intend that to happen. Monica willed herself not to cry as she took Andrew's hand in hers and squeezed it in something of a comforting manner, hoping it would offer her just a glimmer of consolation.

Neither Gloria nor Tess so much as glanced up at them as they entered. They were both staring down at Monica's daughter with such love and prayer that it caused Monica's heart to swell as she shifted her teary gaze from one to the other. They hadn't seemed to notice how long they had been gone for, much to Monica and Andrew's relief, but it was such a sudden wave of mixed emotions for them both that they hadn't a clue as to what to do next. It seemed like the most impossible deed in history to simply sort out happy and sad at the same time in one's heart. It was so unfair. It should be one or the other. No one, not even an angel, should ever have to make such a decision as to what emotion to feel at a certain point in time. Both seemed so strong at the moment…

Forcing back every emotion slowly flooding through her tender heart, Monica tore her eyes away from her injured daughter momentarily to rest them upon her supervisor. It was then that it seemed she had to use sheer force to pull her lips apart enough to speak. She would have to tell her now. She knew she would never be able to bear it if she waited. "Tess." She called softly as she suddenly felt Andrew tighten his grasp on her small hand in some form of saying 'I'm right here, Monica. I'm here for you. I won't leave you. Never.'

Tess started slightly as though she hadn't heard them enter. She then turned to face them and sighed sadly as her only form of greeting her poor charge. It was then that Monica was suddenly very aware of a second set of eyes upon her as she glanced sideways to see Gloria staring wide-eyed up at her from her seat, clearly surprised her mentor was chancing this moment to inform Tess of her delicate secret. Monica chose not to worry about Gloria for the time being and concentrate on Tess as she took another brave step in her supervisor's direction, towing Andrew along protectively behind her as she did so.

Finally coming to a tentative halt, she frantically searched for the right words in her mind, but suddenly came to the startling realization that she had seemed to have forgotten all vocabulary she had ever learned. Taking a brief moment to draw in one, long, cleansing breath, the experienced angel allowed the words to slowly return to her as she exhaled, quietly thanking the Father for taking the liberty of even arranging the phrases for her.

"Tess, I…we have something we need to speak with you about." The words seemed to be coming from above and beyond now as she released Andrew's hand and lowered herself to her knees on the ground so she was able to look up to her seated supervisor, as she had done through all the years past. This miniscule gesture seemed to make it easier somehow, as Tess then granted her trainee her full and complete attention, though still, no words escaped her lips as she allowed Monica to do the talking for once. And so she forced herself to hold her supervisor's gaze as she continued.

"Tess, I…um…you know the night Andrew…when he came back?" Monica paused briefly as she thoroughly thought through her next words, all the while her supervisor nodded in understanding as she awaited what her trainee would tell her next. Little did she know exactly how surprised she was about to become as her younger charge pressed on. "Well, I waited for him at the park and…well…when he came…we didn't…we didn't stay at the park." She stuttered through the entire explanation, but she prided herself a great deal for even being able to get through it. But Tess didn't quite seem to follow, as she glanced from Monica to Andrew in obvious confusion. "I'm not sure I know what you're getting at." She replied in a soft voice barely above a whisper, but one to force dread into both of the younger angels' hearts as they suddenly realized they would truly have to go into the detail they so desperately preferred not to.

It was then that Andrew took charge as he stepped forward, allowing Monica a brief rest from her somewhat draining speech. "Well, Tess, we…we kissed." Those few words spilled from Andrew's mouth before he could catch them, and, though she still said nothing, Tess glanced more rapidly from the Angel of Death to her old pupil, clearly begging the good Lord to tell her it wasn't true. But it was, which became achingly clear as Andrew forced himself to continue, even though an evil little voice inside of him suddenly screamed out that he must have a death wish for doing so.

"And from there, we…we went back to my apartment and…I'm so sorry Tess." He was sure Tess must've understood now. And she did…unfortunately. For it was then that she leapt to her feet with a sudden horrified expression cast across her dark features. Monica also jumped back up into a standing position, gripping Andrew's hand in desperation as she did so. "What?" Tess boomed angrily as her dark eyes then rested heavily upon Monica and only Monica. Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized what this all meant. It wasn't true! Oh dear God in heaven, it couldn't be true!

"Monica! How could you? You're an angel of God! You're supposed to help human beings, not act like them!" But it was then that Gloria also bounded from her chair, only to position herself protectively beside her sisterly friend, resting one, brave hand on her petite shoulder. Tess ignored her as she ranted on, clearly beyond any reason that cried out for her to listen. "Oh baby, I can't believe you! This isn't the Monica I know and love! How could you have done such a thing?" She demanded almost viciously as she burned into the younger angel's soul with her now blazing eyes.

But it was then that Andrew stepped forward once more, this time to block Monica completely from view, so that it was impossible for Tess to look at anyone but himself. His fists clenched in rage, his impossibly strong feelings for Monica suddenly drove him to protect her with every ounce of the power in his human body. "Tess really! I was there too you know! You can't just weigh this all on Monica for something be both did! By the Lord our God, I love Monica. More than I've ever loved anything in my entire life as an angel. Maybe we didn't handle our feelings the way we should have, but we love each other and there isn't anything you can do about that." Now a slight pulse of pride coursed through him at his choice of words as he stepped back and forced himself to ignore Monica's grateful gaze as he felt obligated to instead hold Tess' aggravated one. But it was then that Tess made the difficult decision that she had only one option from here on.

"Oh yes there is, Angel Boy." She growled in response as she realized with a start that this was most likely the most heated conflict she had ever had with her babies. "For I am still your supervisor and I intend to do something for the situation. And," she paused as her gaze suddenly became teary and she glanced quickly from Monica to Andrew in obvious grief, "I'm sorry Andrew. Monica you're staying with me from here on out, just like the old days. Andrew, I'm sending you to another supervisor. I have no choice but to split you up."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Suddenly feeling Monica grip his hand as though it were her only lifeline to the world around her, Andrew's emotions flared up once more as what Tess had just said tumbled around in his mind like a horrible stone heavy with dread. No! He wouldn't let that happen! He couldn't! Never! And he felt it his responsibility to say so.

"No Tess." He told her firmly but calmly as he reached around with his free hand and took Monica's other hand in it, as though now being linked more securely, they thought they could never be torn apart. But Tess only flashed Andrew that authoritive glance she had given on so many occasions before, telling him with power to match his own that she knew best and he would do whatever she said, whenever she said it. "That was not an option Mr. Halo Boy." She reminded him harshly as her voice deepened even more than usual with aggravation and she positioned her hands crossly on both hips.

But Andrew didn't seem to care whether it was an option or not. He wasn't taking it for an answer, and Monica could only stand by and watch helplessly as her two dearest friends verbally battled it out…over her. "I don't care!" Andrew's voice began to skyrocket to a volume Monica was sure she had never heard before from such a gentle, peaceful angel. "I don't care what you do to us anymore! I have listened to you order us around for the better part of ten years and maybe before we listened, because we knew we had something to learn from such a wise old supervisor, but times are different now Tess. The old days are over and both Monica and I have become a great deal more experienced. We're not novices anymore and we know exactly what we're doing. And Tess, please, you have to believe me when I say I love her. Because I do. More than my own life. And if you take that away from me now then," he paused as he considered deeply what thought was currently rolling around in his thoughts, "then you are taking my life away with her."

It was then that Monica finally shifted her gaze from her supervisor to her dear friend, obvious protest and concern written in her soft, teary eyes. "Andrew." She whispered, not quite positive she wanted to understand just what he meant. But she thought she did. And she didn't like it. But still, Andrew didn't let her say a word as he continued to protest against Tess' ever-growing skeptics. "Tess, please, I'm begging you. I just got her back and I won't lose her again. I can't." He then drew in one, long, cleansing breath to keep his heart from pounding straight out of his chest.

Tess still glanced rapidly from Andrew to Monica and back again, her eyes unblinking, her expression unreadable. She said nothing, which was usually either a really good or a really bad sign with Tess. It was never anywhere in between. Monica then made the conscious decision that she had no further option as to what to do next. She knew exactly what had to be done, for Tess deserved to know all the facts. Stepping forward, Monica took over once more, as Andrew allowed her to do so, clearly predicting what was coming next.

And so, after gathering her thoughts as quickly as she could manage, Monica took a deep breath…and began. "Tess, I'm so sorry, but it's true. I love him too, so much more than I ever thought I could love anything in my life. And there's another reason why it is so important Andrew stay with me." She then studied the floor as she spoke, obviously too ashamed to look her supervisor straight in the eye. Still, Tess said nothing, only listened. "Tess…Andrew and I…we're going to have a baby." A single tear rolled over her cheek as she forced the last words from her lips. She was both horrified and relieved that she had finally told the one who loved her like a daughter about the baby. How she had even waited this long to say anything was beyond her.

But now Tess' blazing eyes suddenly softened and glazed over with an entirely new and different set of tears. Her hands dropped back to her sides and she finally broke eye contact with her babies, as though suddenly feeling something else besides anger and disappointment toward them. Her heart felt as though it might burst with so many emotions at once, that she almost couldn't bear it as she raised her eyes once more to meet Monica's gentle gaze.

"Oh baby…I…I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I…I can't even…I think I can see how you love each other. I think it was just so unfamiliar to me that I…" but she couldn't seem to quite find the words. After all, it wasn't quite one of Tess' strengths to apologize, but even so, she simply didn't seem know how to take back such things as the words she had said only moments before. Fortunately for her, her former charges were more forgiving and loving than anyone she knew next to the Father. As they then both stepped forward to wrap their old supervisor in their warm embrace. "I know Tess. I know. It's okay." Andrew whispered into his old friend's ear, both of his strong arms encircling her shoulders, criss-crossing with Monica's as they did so.

They stayed like that, as though glued together for a long moment before Tess finally drew back, swiping her tears in something of an embarrassed manner from her dark, angelic features. "Well angel babies, I can't promise anything is the Father wants something different, but it seems for now you two are safe together." She forced a broad smile despite herself and watched as both of her younger trainees exchanged ecstatic glances filled with such love that Tess didn't know how she could've ever doubted them.

But then something else occurred. Something no one had expected to happen at this very moment. It only took mere seconds for them to notice that Gloria had strayed from their sides and she was now standing at Eliza's bedside, an expression of pure joy and glory etched across her teary features as she stared down at her friend's beautiful daughter.

All Monica, Andrew and Tess turned to glance in her direction once they noted her odd behavior. "Gloria?" Monica murmured in a quiet voice barely above a whisper, as she clearly hadn't a clue as to what her young pupil could be marveling at, but it was then that the young angel directed their attention to the bed. "Look." She whispered in a voice so full of astonishment that it caused everyone in the room to do as she said, glancing down at the small body in the hospital bed. There was a sight that brought Monica to delightful tears as she raced over to the bedside, where her daughter was suddenly stirring, as though awakening from a deep, lengthy sleep…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"…And so, with the love of the Father backing you up, Eliza, we here by welcome you into the world of casework." The large celebration hall erupted into applause as the archangel Clara completed her dedication speech to the young angel standing down on the dance floor with her mother and Andrew.

It hadn't taken Eliza long to recover from her stay in the hospital and now she had made a full and complete revival. Her initiation party was well under way by now and Monica couldn't help but glow with pride at her daughter's accomplishments. Eliza was a caseworker, and she had plenty to teach her, but she knew it wouldn't be long before her daughter followed in her footsteps and became the best caseworker the force had ever seen. Several of Monica's closest friends had approached and introduced themselves as well as welcomed the young teenager into the business, saying they were so glad to see her well again and that they were sure she would grow up to be as good as her mother, if not better.

But it was just then, as Clara was stepping down from the microphone and Tess and the band began the music that Raphael happened to approach them. He nodded a brief acknowledgement to Andrew before offering his hand to Eliza to dance and flashing Monica a quick, questioning glance. "Monica, with your permission?" He proposed hopefully as the new caseworker then turned to her mother as well for the okay. But Monica only smiled gladly at Raphael and nodded her approval before Raphael then lead her daughter further out onto the dance floor and the two began to sway softly to the song Live Heaven, which was currently playing by the band with Tess on lead vocal.

Monica and Andrew watched them go with proud smiles upon their angelic features before Andrew then turned Monica with that mischievous glimmer behind his eyes that Monica had seen so many times before. But before he asked her what she knew he was going to ask her, he inched closer to her without saying a word and they shared one long, passionate kiss filled with more love than either of them ever thought possible. God always had a way of turning the saddest of circumstances into the most wonderful.

They pulled apart after one long moment and, without drawing back, and without a word said between them, Andrew held Monica's hand at his chest and with the other tenderly encircling her waist, they danced where they were, thoughts of the future, their child running wildly through their minds as they realized they no longer knew anything but love for one another.

TO BE CONTINUED…THE END

Author's note: This story is dedicated to all those lovely shipper fans just like me, who waited so patiently for this story to be written and I promise, I will not disappoint with the sequels. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned!


End file.
